The Beginning of Torment
by LisJustice456
Summary: Faith lives a life that is secret she is the gf of Itachi Uchiha and a member of the S rank Team of the Akatsuki, But faith begins to deceive her own village.


Faith Lockheart PT 1

Chapter 1

The Death of the whole Uchiha clan

Faith joins the Akatsuki Organization

Faith was always full of secrets, she was always traveling from place to place, not staying anywhere. She is a mysterious girl, with strange powers and she is 4000 years old. She carries within herself the 10 tailed winter white fox. she knows how to control her fox form, when she is angry, she will change into the white fox. Faith is a nice, and shy girl, sometimes in her happy time, she will sing and it will sound like an angel singing. Faith has long black hair, aqua blue eyes and white skin. she has a slim body, long nails, a keen sense of smell and very good hearing. She knows every single ninja move, summoning, techniques and all the hand jutsu's. She has such amazing speed and balance. Faith loved one thing in her life; she always loved to kill people. That is only if she is threatened by an opponent. She will not hesitate in battle; she won't be frightened too easily. Faith is also a vampire, she's very strong. But she's now going to have a new life.

It has been 13 years since Faith saw any of her family. She was on her way to see her friend, Mikoto Uchiha. She went to the village where she had lived. It was empty, blood was on the walls, shurikins and kunai knifes were on the walls dripping blood. Faith heard someone crying, she started to run to Mikoto's house. She saw blood on the floor, smeared in the doorway. She went inside, Mikoto was on the floor dead with her husband Fugaku, and she saw a boy in the corner crying cause of his parents' death. Faith walked over to him. "Hey are you ok?" Faith said. "Who are you?" said the little boy, his face wet from crying so much. "My name is Faith Lockheart, I was a good friend to your mother and father. What is your name and tell me what happened here?" said Faith as she wiped his tears away. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, 7 years old. My older brother Itachi killed my whole village and he killed our parents, _to be strong_." said Sasuke. "Come here sasuke." said Faith as she put her arms out for him. He hugged her, and he was still crying for the death of his parents. Faith too was crying, for the death of her friends.

"Sasuke, are you going to be ok alone in this world?" said Faith. "Where should I go faith?" said Sasuke. "In the north there is a village, tell the hokage there that you are the survivor of the Uchiha clan and give him this and he will know who told you where to go." said Faith. "What about you Faith, where will you go?" said sasuke. "Don't worry about me Sasuke, I have to go see if my other friends are ok, and I will see you again someday. Here I expect this back when we meet again and for now sasuke promise me that you will be strong inside your heart." said Faith as she handed her blue ribbon to him. "Wait take this faith." said Sasuke, he gave her with a kunai knife with his name on it. "Thank you Sasuke." said Faith as she kissed his head. "I will always be in the wind, I will always watch over you Sasuke I promise." said Faith as she disappeared. Sasuke was alone; he packed his things in his bag and headed north.

Faith headed west, to see if there was more attacks by Itachi Uchiha. She heard some rumors going around about some Organization, so she started to head to the south where she saw an old warehouse. 2 men were inside; she was on the wooden support beam above their heads. One of the men looked like a shark, and the other had the sharingan eyes like Fugaku and he had his hair tied in a pony tail. They were wearing a jacket that was black with red flames on it. She was caught by one of the guards, and he slammed down to the floor. "Hold still! " said one of the guards. "Itachi, Kisame, we found an intruder!" said a guard. Faith's eyes turned to the Mangekyou Sharingan eye, she had so much hatred twords the both of them. "Well, well she has has the sharingan eye as well." said Kisame. "You bastard you killed Mikoto, and Fugaku. You are to blame Itachi Uchiha!" said Faith as a black aura surrounded her. "You will pay!!" Faith said as her anger began to grow. She then transformed into the 10 tailed winter white fox. She glared her anger at itachi. "She has the legendary fox demon within her, she will make a great team mate don't you think Itachi, she _is_ the hottest girl I've seen so far." said Kisame.

Faith fainted, the transformation spending far too much of her energy, she changed back to normal but she had no clothes on, she was naked. Itachi looked down at her, he bent down and caressed her face. She was asleep, Itachi took off his long jacket and wrapped it around her. "Where are you going with her, Itachi?" said kisame jealousy ringing in his voice. "I'm taking her to my place, she is mine for now on. If you even think about touching her I will kill you." Itachi warned, as he disappeared with Faith in his arms. Itachi carried Faith to his place and he layed her down on his bed. Faith woke with a start, she looked around dazed. "Oh you're awake that's a good thing. Tell me what is your name and how do you know my parents?" Itachi said soothingly as he stroked her face. "My name is Faith Lockheart, I've know your parents for a long time, they were my close friends." Faith said in a mournful tone.

Itachi sat down next to her, and raised his hand up to her face once again, she looked away. "Don't be afraid to look at me Faith." said Itachi soothingly once more. "Can I stay here, with you Itachi? I have no home to go to." Faith said unconsciously letting her regret show in her voice. "Yes, you can stay with me, but on _one condition_ do this _for me_, join the Akatsuki Organization." Itachi said. "Ok, but what do I have to do in order to be accepted into this organization?" said faith. "Just kill a whole village." said itachi. "I can do that, just take me to the village you want me to kill." Faith said. "Then you can stay here for as long as you want." Said Itachi with a little mischievous smile.

(One month later)

Chapter 2

Faith's new assignment

The Village Hidden in the Leaves

5 years have passed; Itachi and Faith were married and very happy. Faith is a member of the Akatsuki Organization now. "Faith we have an assignment for you." said Kisame. Kisame likes faith a lot but itachi loves her more than his own life, he would do anything for her. "Faith you are going to the village hidden in the leaves, to study the ninja moves, kill anyone that stands in your way and kill the hokage that lives there when you get the chance. Find Kakashi, he has one of the sharingan eyes, but only in his left eye and brainwash him into joining us. I'm counting on you faith to do this task, we will be sending signals to u to give us an update on everything you see. you will leave at dawn tomorrow." said kisame. "I will do what you have told me to do. I will not fail you." said faith, as she walked back to itachi's house. she was packing her weapons and cloths. Itachi came up behind her, and hugged her. "I don't want you to leave me, I want to stay by your side." said itachi as he layed her down, then kissed her. "It won't be for long itachi, I'll come back to you." said faith as she kissed him back. "Faith I love you." said itachi, as he kissed her so passionately.

Night passed and dawn approached, faith went on her mission and she teleported to the village hidden in the leaves, she walked into the village and she walked through the park area. she saw a boy that was familiar. "Faith is that you?" said sasuke. "Sasuke, you have grown so much." said faith. sasuke runs up to her and gives her a big hug. "Faith I've missed you so much." said sasuke, he was crying the tears of joy. "Faith it's been awhile since you were here in this village." said lord hokage. "You have grown old, my friend." said faith. "Time has gone by so fast hasn't it faith?" said hokage. "Yes it has." said faith. "We have a room for you already if you're going to stay in the village for awhile." said hokage. "Yes, I am going to stay here for a little bit, just to see how everything is worked out here in the village." said faith. "Sasuke let's go get something to eat." said faith. "Sasuke where have you been? It's time for class." said a girl with pink hair and green eyes. "I'm not going to class." said sasuke. "Now sasuke you need to learn how to become a ninja, I'll go with you to class." said faith. "Ok faith, then can we go out to eat?" said sasuke. "Of course, we can now lets get you to class." said faith.

She followed sasuke to his classroom and she entered the classroom, these were all little kids like age 12 she new sasuke was 12. Faith was 18 years old 1 year younger than Itachi. "Sasuke who is this woman with you?" said the teacher. "This is a good friend of mine who helped me when I was little and she is here to visit." said sasuke, as he stayed close to faith like a puppy. "My name is Iruka, I'm sasuke's sensei, you are welcome to stay in here and watch sasuke behave in class." he said. "My name is Faith Lockheart." she said. "Sasuke come sit with me." said a girl with clear purple eyes and blonde hair. "No, sit next to me." said the girl with the pink hair. "Ino, Sakura that's enough!" said iruka. Sasuke sat down below. Iruka started to teach the class. Faith could tell that sasuke was a hard worker and an independent ninja and his goal was to kill his older brother one day face him to the death. Faith started to miss being with itachi, it felt like 2 years to her, not behing with him.

3 hoursed passed, class was over, in order to go home, they had to do the transformation jutsu, when sasuke was up he did a transformation of iruka. then it came to faith, she did a transformation jutsu of lord hokage. then she changed back, she smiled and looked at the great stone faces. "Iruka, there is graffiti all over the great stone faces." said faith. "Oh, it must be naruto again." said iruka, as he ran out the door. "Come sasuke lets go get dinner." said faith, as she and sasuke left the classroom. Faith took sasuke to a Ramen place, to eat, the soup was so good. "So tell me sasuke have you ever used your sharingan before?" said faith. "No, I haven't why should I use it faith? I don't want to be like my brother. "Said sasuke." Don't be afraid to use it sasuke, you never know that you are going to need it in battle that is what your father said to me a very long time ago. I went back to the uchiha village 3 years ago, I barried all the body's of your clan?" said faith. "Thank you for helping me 5 years ago faith. I survived because of your guide ness, can you stay in the hidden leaf village?" said sasuke. "I'm going to stay here for a long time sasuke so you won't be alone." Said faith. Sasuke was still hungry so faith bought him another bowl.

"Faith where were you for the last 5 years?" said sasuke. "I was out searching for your brother, itachi. I couldn't find him for 5 years, I was also training in the forest of death. sasuke in 4 months you will be taking the chunin exam, you will pass the first part, and the second part. I don't really know about the 3rd part and I want you to stay away from a ninja from the grass village one of them will look like a girl and act like one but it's really a guy?" said faith. "Who is it?" said sasuke. "His name is Orochimaru, he uses forbidden jutsu, and he will place the 5 seal prong on one of your team mates. Please sasuke if he catches you off guard he will place a mark on your neck, like this one." said faith as she showed him the mark that orochimaru gave to her. "When did you get that mark?" said sasuke. "I got this mark 2 years ago, it will put you out for 2 days, and it will put you in a high fever. I was lucky that I wasn't alone, the spirit of your mother and father were with me." said faith. "It's been so dull around here, there is no challenge I learned all the same stuff like I did in my home village. the girls here are so dumb and stupid. I'm so different from everyone else. no one understands me, except you. you understand everything I go through your like my sister to me. this kid keeps picking a fight with me, he's a newsens, he thinks he's so tough." said sasuke.

"Its Naruto you're talking about is it? don't worry about him sasuke, he is going to be in your squad, so is sakura. the jounin that is going to be you sensei is Kakashi Hatake, he may seem dumb and all but he's more than meets the eye. in his left eye he has the sharingan but he won't use it, when you guys go train with him you guys will totally miss the point of the whole exercise. the point is to use team work. when he tells you not to eat breakfast, eat breakfast you won't do anything that will make you throw up. the thing that you will have to do is, get the 2 bells on his waste, if I was traing with him I would get them no problem. when you go on your C rank mission in 2 weeks. you will be escorting a bridge builder to the land of waves, when you are on your way, 2 assassins will come after they were hired by goto a millionaire. the assassins are from the village of water or fog you should say it. then you will run into Zabuza her is an elite assassin that is where kakashi will use his sharingan eye. then the next day kakashi will take you to the forest of chakra, he will teach you to climb a tree with no hands, which I can teach you that. you and naruto will be in competition a lot. but when the battle comes to the bridge, zabuza will attack you again, he will bring a boy with him, his name is haku, he is a shinobi ninja, he will use the crystal ice mirrors the only thing that can destroy the mirrors are the 9 tail fox's chakra the one inside of naruto. you will be using your sharingan eyes on the bridge. but you will fall all that will be left is naruto fighting haku. kakashi will try to kill zabuza but then haku will stand in front of him. haku will be killed by kakashi. zabuza will be killed by weapons in his back from goto's men. goto will die. zabuza will die next to haku. then it will start to snow, haku will be weeping." Said faith.

"How do you know all that faith?" said sasuke. "I'm psychic sasuke, I can predict the future." said faith as she finished eating. she stretched out, she was restless. sasuke yawned he was tired, it was 9:00. "Tired sasuke?" said faith. "Yes, I'm sleepy and let's go home." said sasuke. faith paid for the soup. "Keep the change." said faith as she walked off with sasuke. sasuke went into his house and went to sleep.

Chapter 3

Faith sings some songs

Faith went to a bar. she sat at the counter next to a guy, with his headband covering his left eye. he had silver hair, and black eyes he was also wearing his mask on his face. "What can I get for you miss?" said the bar tender. "White Russia, please." said faith. the bar tender took her order. she looks up at the stage she sees some band equipment, like 3 electric guitars, drums, a keyboard, a piano and some speakerphones. "Here you go miss." said the bar tender. "Hey, has anyone sung up there before?" said faith. "Yeah, 12 years ago, we had a band sing up there but when the 9 tailed fox came the whole band was K.I.A (_**killed in action.**_) So no one knows how to play those instruments." said the bar tender. "Hm that's interesting you don't mind if my band and I take a shot singing right now?" said faith. "No, not at all go right on ahead." said the bar tender. faith went behind the curtain and did the shadow clone jutsu, her shadow clones can last for hours. her 2 shadow clones changed to boys, the rest are girls that looked different. They went on stage put the equipment on. "Hello we are the Phoenix's, we are going to sing some songs for you tonight we hope you like the." said faith. they were going to play a Mexican song first. faith's costume change to a Spanish outfit.

Estoy loca por ti mi amor

estoy loca

she is crazy

estoy loca

mucho crazy

estoy loco pot ti mi amor

no te vayus

don't go away

ven aca

she's here to stay

estoy loca por ti mi amor

estoy loca

she's is crazy

estoy loca

very crazy

estoy loca por ti mi amor

no te vayas

don't go away

ven aca

estoy loca por ti mi amor

I'm crazy

she's crazy

i'm so crazy

So crazy

I'm crazy for you my love

Don't go away

no te vay as

i'm here to stay

ven aca

cause i'm crazy for you, my amor

I am crazy for you my love

Estoy loca por ti, mi amor!!!!

everyone was clapping. "Thank you the show is not over yet." said faith her cloths changed again to a regular pair of cloths. this song is new hope you like it.

Poison

Your cruel devise,

your blood like ice

one look, could kill

my pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I wanted too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

you're poison running through my veins

you're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

your mouth, so hot

your wed, i'm caught

your skin, so wet

black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

you're poison running through my veins

you're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

running deep inside my veins

poison burning deep inside my vein

one look, could kill

my pain your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I wanted too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

you're poison running through my veins

you're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison!

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I wanted too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

you're poison running through my veins

you're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison!

Brothers

how can I repay you, brother of mine?

how can I expect you to forgive?

clinging to the past I shed our blood

and shattered your chance to live.

though I knew the laws, I paid no heed.

how can I return your wasted breath?

what I did not know the cost you dear

for there is no cure for death.

beautiful mother, soft and sweet

once you were gone we were not complete

back through the years we reach for you

alas, it was not meant to be.

and how can I make amends

from all that I took from you?

I led you with hopeless dreams

My brother, I was a fool

don't cry for the past, now brother of mine

nether you nor I are free from blame

nothing can erase the things we did

for the path that we took was the same

beautiful mother, soft and sweet

once you were gone we were not complete

back through the years we reach for you

alas, it was not meant to be.

My dreams may be blind anew

I long to return to that time

I follow without a word

my brother, the fault was mine.

So where do we go from here?

and how to forget and forgive?

what's gone is now forever lost

now all we can do is live

Siberia

when you come back I won't be here

she said and gently pulled me near

if you wanna talk you can call

and no it's not your fault

I just smiled and said let go of me

but there's something that I've gotta know

did someone else just steal my part?

she said it's not my fault

then my heart did time in Siberia

was waiting for the lie to come true

'cause it's all so dark and mysterious

when the one you want doesn't want you too

I was drifted in between

like on the outside looking in, yeah yeah

in my dreams you are still here

like you've always been

oh yeah, my heart did time in siberia

was waiting for the lie to come true

'cause it's all so dark and mysterious

when the one you want doesn't want you too

I gave myself away completely

but you just couldn't see me

though I was sleeping in your bed

'cause someone else was on your mind

in your head

when I came back she wasn't there

just a note left on your stairs

if you want talk give me call

my heart did time in Siberia

was waiting for the lie to come true

'cause it's all so dark and mysterious

when the one you want doesn't want you too

when the one that you want doesn't want you

my heart did time in Siberia

was waiting for the lie to come true

'cause it's all so dark and mysterious

when the one you want doesn't want you too

Siberia, Siberia

when the one you want doesn't want you too.

Four Seasons

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

four scene of love and laughter

I'll be ok

aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita

kioku fukaku yesaguri de ami kage o motomete wa

I can taste the sweetness of the past

doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo

i'll be alright me otsureba soko ni

kawaranai ai o I believe

haru no hikari atsu metarahana sakasete

natsu watsuke ukabu umi de mitsumete

aki no kaza fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de

atatamete hoshii

four seasons with your love mou ichido

negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru

can you feel me underneath the skin?

anna ni kasaneta omoidara

well be alright shinjite ireba sou

Donna touku demo stay with me

haru nohanareru no youruni mukare ni kite

natsu no sunaham ne message nokoshite

aki moame fuya no namida kazarame aide

atatamete hoshii

four seasons with your love mune no oku

megareru toki okokaro ni ari no mama ni

futari ni hibi wa suga omoide

ai mo yume mo wasure momoitsu no hide mo

atatamate hoshii

four seasons with you love mune no oku

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, stay with me

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, stay with me

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, stay with me

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, four four seasons

four scene, i'll be alright

four scene, stay with me

Faith looked at the clock it was almost midnight. Ok this is our last song for tonight, hope you enjoy." said faith. she looked at the guy at the bar, and he was looking at her aswell.

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

you gotta be out there

you gotta be somewhere

wherever you are

i'm waiting

'cause of these nightmares

I sing myself to sleep

and i'm hopin' my dreams

bring you close to me

are you listening?

hear me

i'm cryin' now

i'm ready now

turn my world upside down

find me

i'm lost in the crowd

it's getting out

I need you to see

i'm screaming for you to please

hear me

hear me

hear me

can you hear me?

hear me

I used to be scared of

letting someone in

but it's getting so lonely

being on my own

no one to talk to

and no one to hold me

i'm not always strong

oh, I need you here

are you listening?

hear me

i'm cryin out

i'm ready now

turn my world upside down

find me

i'm lost in the crowd

it's getting out

I need you to see

i'm screaming for you to please

hear me

hear me

i'm restless and wild

I fall, but I try

I need someone to understand

can you hear me?

i'm lost in my thoughts

and baby i've fought

for all that I got

can you hear me?

hear me

i'm cryin out

i'm ready now

turn my world upside down

find me

i'm lost in the crowd

it's getting out

I need you to see

i'm screaming for you to please

hear me

hear me

hear me

hear me

can you hear me?

hear me

hear me

hear me

can you hear me?

oh, oh, oh, oh...

hear me

hear me

hear me

some of the guys were crying, they all clapped for the band that played their songs. "Thank you, thank you." said the band. they all put the equipment down, and left the bar. faith undid the jutsu. Faith went to her apartment, and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

Chapter 4

Faith meets Naruto

Faith's secret

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's training

Morning arrived, faith was walking in the park in the morning she heared something, and she saw a kid on a swing alone in the park. she went over to him and sat down on the swing next to him. "Are you Naruto?" said faith. "Yes, I am. why are you asking me?" said naruto, as he seemed so sad. "Naruto, what's wrong you look so sad?" said faith. "You see I didn't pass the genin exam today, because I couldn't do the clone jutsu, and I really wanted to pass this time." said naruto, as he was crying. "Oh, naruto. come on." said faith as she held out her hand. he took her hand, they started to walk into the forest. "Now Naruto can you keep a secret?" said faith. "What secret, you have a secret?" said naruto. "You, are the same as me naruto, you have the 9 tailed fox, within you. I have the 10 tailed winter white fox within me, when you get very angry some of the 9 tailed fox's chakra will escape, and it will help you through battle. the fourth hokage, my brother Yonadiame he died by sacrificing his life to seal away the 9 tailed fox within you." said faith. "So we are just some beasts?" said naruto. "Naruto carrying legendary creature inside is not a curse but a gift to help people that you love, like Sakura for instants, you like her a lot if she was in trouble you would want to protect her wouldn't you?" said faith. "Yes, I would and how do control the 9 tailed fox's chakra?" said naruto. "It's very simple naruto, i'll give you special training, for that. now i'm going to show you my fox form ok, don't be afraid I won't hurt you, for I know how to control my fox form." said faith.

A bluish, whitish aura surrounded faith, her eyes turned blue, her body started to change and a big gust of wind blew hard through the village. A white aura surrounded her body, she transformed into a huge fox, and it was her 10 tailed winter white fox demon. she layed down, and looked at naruto. "You see, i've changed to my fox form, but for you to do this it will take sometime. i'm sorry that people never told you about the fox within you, they were scared that you would destroy the village someday, but now since you know what are you planning on doing with you life?" said faith. "My goal is to be the next hokage that is my dream." said naruto. "That is a good dream to have naruto, you and sasuke are a lot alike." said faith, as she changed back to a human this time she had some cloths on. "Faith, there you are i've been looking for you everywhere." said sasuke. "Sasuke, just who I needed to see, I need you to go to class and get sakura, give iruka this, this will excuse naruto, sakura and you from class today. you won't miss anything today. it's just going to be review." said faith. sasuke took the paper and went to class to get sakura. "Sasuke you're late to class." said iruka. "Faith wanted me to give you this." said sasuke. "Sakura you're excused from class for the rest of the week. go with sasuke now." said iruka. Sakura followed sasuke to the forest.

"Good you guys are all here, today i'm going to give you special training, and teach you some jutsu, that are used for special B and A class missions that you will be doing in jouin. i'm also going to teach you stuff that your sensei, will never teach you. in 1 week you all will be in squad 7 and your jounin is Kakashi Hatake, he is the easiest out of every jounin, lord hokage went easy on you guys. I'm going to teach you guys how to work as a team, cause the whole excise is team work. for now i'm going to teach you a basic jutsu that will help you." said faith.

"What are you going to teach us, sensei?" said Sakura. "Climb a tree without using your hands. use your kunai knives to get as high as you can." said faith, as she started to walk up the tree, she was hanging upside down on a branch. "I got it!" said naruto as he started running to the tree, but when he got up he fell back down on his butt. faith was laughing a bit. "Naruto concentrate on the tree, balance your chakra." said faith, as she sat on the tree branch. sakura and sasuke was doing well. sasuke got high but then he stopped for a bit cause he was tried then he started again. sakura was good, for a girl but if she faced someone with a lot more experience she would lose. she took a glimpse into the future, she saw her losing to one of the 3 sound ninja's in the forest of death. she was too soft. naruto didn't want to lose to sasuke no matter what so he asked sakura for some advice on how to do this task.

2 hours passed, they completed the climbing jutsu. "Well done, my students you would do fine when kakashi does this lesson with you when you're in the land of the waves. Ok follow me to the next task." said faith. sasuke stayed up front with faith like a little kid. they were close to a memorial stone where they put their lunch's faith used a transformation jutsu to look and act like kakashi hatake, her voice was exactly like his. "Ok, here's the task." said faith as she held up 2 bells. "What's with the bells?" said sakura. "Try to grab these 2 bells from me, you have until 12:00 and that is in 4 hours, you have that long to take the bells from me." said faith. "That's all we have to do, this is going to be easy." said naruto. "Naruto, you're going to have a bad temper when kakashi says that you are weak. so cool down take a deep breath and put all that attitude in you jutsu alright. sasuke this wouldn't be a good time to use your sharingan ok. sakura you must avoided being trapped in an illusion jutsu, cause kakshi is going to show you a illusion of sasuke dying ok, so keep on your toes. ok now begin!" said faith.

They all went into different places around. faith knew where they all were so she was good. "I'm going to get those bells first hahaha." said naruto. he ran up to her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an ipod she started to listen to so music. "Go ahead attack me like it will do anything." said faith. "I'm going to crush you!" said naruto, he kicked her then she dodged, he punched her, she disappeared. "Don't let you opponent get behind you all the time." said faith as she was behind him holding a sign. "Naruto watch out she's going to destroy you." said sakura. he looks behind. "Hidden village secret jutsu! 1000 years of death!" said faith as she poked him in the butt he went flying and she landed in the water.

2 shuriken flew from the water, faith caught both of them in her 2 fingers. naruto was caughing a lot, faith turned around and naruto did his shadow clone jutsu it actually worked faith was happy. she got grabbed by one of his clones, and one of them was going to punch her, then she used the replacement jutsu. * she switched places with one of the clones* all of naruto's clones where fighting, the naruto undid the jutsu. he saw a bell on the floor, then he got caught in the trap that was set for him. "Ahhhhh, the bell!" said naruto. "When the bait is obvious don't take it." said faith. Naruto was so angry. "A ninja must see through deception." Said faith. "I…get…it!" said naruto. "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it. Which is not the same with actually getting it. Get it?" said faith. (_**This is my chance she dropped her guard.**_) said sasuke. "When will you ever learn?" said faith. She got hit by 3 shuriken's and 3 kunai knives hit her. she used a replacement jutsu. sasuke, and sakura ran from their spots. "Hey sakura behind you." said faith as she whispered, sakura turned around and screamed, faith did an illusion jutsu on her. " sakura." said sasuke. "Sasuke!" said sakura, then she gasped, and started to cry. "Sakura please help me." said sasuke as he was dying. "Nice try sensei, this is an illusion jutsu!" said sakura.

Meanwhile Naruto got out of the first trap then he got caught again, he saw some boxed lunches on the memorial. else where sasuke was trying to find faith. "Foolish little brother, your hate isn't strong enough." said faith as she was using itachi's voice. sasuke turned around and saw faith. "How did you know how to sound like him?" said sasuke. "It was easy sasuke, i've met your brother once 1 year ago I ran into him." said faith. sasuke used hand signs for fire jutsu. he blew fire at faith, when the smoke cleared she was gone. "Where did she go?" said faith. "Where?" said faith. she grabs him from underneath the ground. "I'm where you least expect me." said faith. she pulls him into the ground. "Earth style, headhunter jutsu." said faith. she walks away. naruto got out of the trap. "He, he told us not to eat but if I eat now I will get stronger." said naruto. "Hello." said faith. "I was just kidding sensei." said naruto. "Nice try." said faith.

sakura was running then she stopped when she saw sasuke with his head sticking out of the ground. "Sakura?" said sasuke. sakura screamed, then fainted. a few moments later sakura woke up, and she hugged sasuke, but he was trying to get off cause he doesn't liked to be hugged by her. the timer went off, they didn't get the bell. they all returned to where the memorial was. "Since none of you didn't get the bell and I won't send you back to the academy." said faith. "So I passed?" said sakura. "We pass, we pass hahaha!" said naruto. "All of you are going to be dropt from the academy. " said faith, sasuke ran up to her, he missed her, and sat on top of him, she put a kunai by his neck. "You don't get it do you. why do you think all of you are going to be put on squads? did you even think about that? sasuke I thought you would know what to do? I told you everything last night. naruto you keep doing everything on your own. sakura your so obsessed with sasuke, that you didn't even know that naruto was right in front of you, but i'm happy that you saw through the illusion jutsu. and you sasuke, I expect something better from Fugaku's own son to be smarter, but i'm disappointed. Sakura kill naruto or sasuke dies!" said faith.

They all gasped. "You see it's not that simple is it? All through your life you're going to be in squads." said faith. "I thought she was serious." said naruto. faith gets off of sasuke, and walks over to the memorial. "Did you ever look at this memorial, this is where the hero's of our village are and this is where some of my close friends are and also my own brother, he was the fourth hokage, yonadaime I miss him to this very day." said faith. "What kinds of hero's were they?" said naruto. "They are all a special kind of hero's." said faith. "What? what?" said naruto. "They are all K.I.A." said faith. "Cool." said naruto. "It means killed in action that means they all died." said sakura. they all had sad faces.

"Ok, I will give you all one more chance, eat up to build strength, but naruto doesn't get any, if anyone tries to feed him, you will get sent back to the academy." said faith as she walked off. 5 minutes later, faith saw sakura feeding naruto. "YOU!!!! are you ready for the punishment." said faith. "But you said, you said?" said naruto. lightning showered down, naruto was scared. "We are a team, a team." said sasuke, and sakura. "A team?! you pass. you pass." said faith. "We pass?" said sakura. "You're going to be the first squad that will pass kakashi hatake 's students, I hope you guys will be good. you would be the best squad he ever had. Let's go home." said faith.

they left the forest and went back to the village. naruto and sakura went home, sasuke went to his house. faith went to the library to see if she could find any books. she saw iruka there. "Iruka what's up." said faith. "Hi faith so what were you doing today?" said iruka. "I was just training, and went swimming for a bit. I was just kicking back." said faith. "So faith are you doing anything later?" said iruka. "Are you asking me out?" said faith. "No, it's just....um." said iruka, he was blushing. faith kissed him, iruka blushed beat red he pulled her close. he broke the kiss, and looked at her. "Your so beautiful." said iruka. "Iruka, don't stop." said faith, as she put her leg by his hip. iruka kissed her so deep, he lifted her up and placed her up on the bookcase. he put his tongue in her mouth, faith moaned to his kiss.

Chapter 5

Iruka's Date with Faith

Faith meets Kakashi Hatake

Faith sings

Iruka and faith continued to kiss in the library; Iruka continues to kiss her deeply not wanting to stop. Her lips touching his, she felt like she was going to melt. Iruka placed his hand on her side, she broke the kiss. "Is something wrong faith?" said iruka. "It's just I have a scar on my left side that I got from 12 years ago and it's starting to hurt again."Let me see it maybe I can do something for it." said iruka. "No it's ok iruka, I think I should go." said faith, as she got off the shelf. "Faith don't leave, i'm sorry if I brought up a bad memory." said iruka. faith put her hand on his face and smiled then kissed him once again. "So I'll pick you up at 9:00 tonight." said faith, as she walked away but when she was walking out, she tripped and the guy that had his headband covering his left eye caught her. "Are you ok?" said the man. faith doesn't answer, she couldn't even move. The man looks at her, he feels her head she was ok, when he looked at his hand he saw blood, her left side was bleeding. the man took faith to his house, he took care of her wound, and he cleaned it, and bandaged it up.

4 hours passed, faith woke up she looked around and saw that she wasn't at her place, but at someone else's place. "Your awake, I thought you would be dead from the amount of blood loss when you were bleeding at the library." said the man. "Are you kakashi hatake?" said faith. "Yes, I am. how did you know who I was?" said kaskashi. "You cover your left, eye to conceal the sharingan eye from everyone." said faith. she looked behind her and saw a picture of him with his 2 squad member's and her brother yonadaime. A tear fell from her eye. "Are you ok?" said kakashi. "Yes, it's just it's been such a long time since i've seen my own brother in a picture, I miss him so much. my dearest brother yonadaime." said faith as tears, continue to fall down her face, as they turn to crystals. "Yonadaime, I miss you so much why did you seal our half brother it wasn't his fault, it was that bastard orochimaru fault. i'm all alone, with your family curse!" said faith, as age continues to cry. kakashi, sat next to her and held her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "It's ok faith, shhh....shhh it's ok." said kakashi, he was rubbing her back. "It's ok faith." said kakashi. faith felt a pain inside of her, she looked at herself in the mirror and her sharingan eyes where showing, then her eyes turned red. "I need to go now." said faith as she ran out the door, sasuke saw her run to the forest.

faith was hitting her head on a tree, cause she was changing into her winter white fox demon form, cause she was crying so much she couldn't take it. "Faith?" said sasuke. "Don't come near me sasuke, i'm changing." said faith. a black aura surrounded her she was changing, and she was trying to hold back sasuke hugged her begging her not to change, then sasuke saw her mangekyou sharingan eyes. she saw sasuke crying. she changed back to normal, then she fell to the ground with no energy inside of herself. "Faith." said sasuke, he picked her up and headed back into town. Sasuke was trying to hold back his tears, then all of a sudden someone snatched faith out of his arms then went on top of the building. "My dearest faith, your energy is gone, I shall restore you." said a familiar voice. "Itachi..." said faith. It was itachi that snatched her from his own brother's arms. Itachi cut his arm letting the blood drip into her mouth so she will have her energy should return to herself.

"Please faith, be alright I can't live without you please. please live my dearest." said itachi, as tears fell onto faith's face. then she started to wake she clenched on to his arm drinking more of his tasty blood. faith energy was returned to her. "Itachi, here's some of the data you wanted." said faith. He slapped it out of her hand "I don't care for the data all I care for is you, I don't want to lose you, if you die I will follow you into death. " said itachi, as he embraced her in his arms. Faith was crying, she wanted to go home with him. "Itachi, your brother sasuke is in this village, the chunin exams are in 2 months should I keep an eye on him?" said faith. "Yes, tell me when he gets to the forest of death." said itachi. he put his hand on her face, then kissed her. sasuke found faith, he was right behind his brother but he didn't know it was him. "Take care my dearest faith." said itachi. itachi disappeared, sasuke was so worried.

"Faith who was that?" said sasuke. "An old friend, i'm sorry that I worried you, come on let's go home." said faith. "Ok, faith." said sasuke. they went home together. hours passed faith was ready for her date with iruka, sasuke was sleeping in his bed she sat on the side of his bed and kissed his head. "Sweet dreams my beloved sasuke." said faith. she saw iruka standing outside, faith left sasuke and went out with iruka. "You look nice faith." said iruka. "Thank you Iruka." said faith. she blushed, then iruka picked her up ad took her into the forest to the memoral he put her on top of it. he sat down next to her, she looked up in the sky. she saw so many stars, she smiled. then she shivered a little iruka wrapped his arms around her. "Its so beautiful out here, it's been so long since i've seen the stars." said faith. "You're the one who's beautiful faith." said Iruka. "I'm not that pretty, iruka." said faith. "Yes, you are faith your an angel." said iruka. he kissed her gently, then faith grabbed his hand putting it up her skirt. faith moaned at his warm touch, iruka wanted her so much. faith was looking into his memory stealing information of the hidden village she found a lot of things, she needed more information she had to go find someone with more information she knows some ninja's that had the information. for that to happen she would have to take a dangerous road she had no other choice.

1 hour passed, iruka took her to the bar where she sang some songs. "Hey faith are you here to sing some songs again?" said Harry. Harry was the bar tender from the other night. "Yeah, I going to sing tonight and I have some good songs tonight." said faith. "Hey guy's faith is going to sing tonight so give her a round of an applause." said Harry. everyone was clapping for her. "Ok, settle down guys i'll be up as soon as I get..." said faith as she was about to order her drink but Harry already had made her drink. "Here white Russia." said Harry. faith got up and went behind the curtain she did her shadow clone jutsu, she did the same as the other night same people and everything. faith and her group put all the stuff on. "Are you guys ready?" said faith. "Yeah!" said all the men. " lets begin." said faith. the music started to play.

T.A.T.U

All about us

The say

they don't trust

you, me, we ,us

so we'll fall

cause it's you, me

and it's all about

all about

it's all about us (all about us)

it's all about

all about us (all about us)

there's a thing they can't touch

' cause you know ( ah ah)

it's all about us (all about us)

it's all about

all about us

all about us

we'll run away if we must

' cause ya know

it's all about us( it's all about us)

it's all about love( it's all about us)

in you I can trust( it's all about us)

it's all about us

if they hurt you

they hurt me too

so we'll rise up

won't stop

and it's all about

it's all about us

it's all about us (all about us)

it's all about

all about us (all about us)

there's a thing they can't touch

' cause you know ( ah ah)

it's all about us (all about us)

it's all about

all about us

all about us

we'll run away if we must

' cause ya know

it's all about us ( it's all about us)

it's all about love ( it's all about us)

in you I can trust ( it's all about us)

it's all about us

they don't know

they can't see

who we are

fear is the enemy

hold on tight

hold on to me

'cause tonight

it's all about us

it's all about

all about us

there's a thing they can't touch

'cause ya know ( ah ah)

it's all about us ( all about us)

it's all about us (all about us)

it's all about

all about us (all about us)

there's a thing they can't touch

' cause ya know ( ah ah)

it's all about us ( all about us)

it's all about

it's all about us ( all about us)

it's all about us

there's a thing they can't touch

' cause ya know ( ah ah)

it's all about us ( all about us)

there's a thing they can't touch

' cause ya know ( ah ah )

it's all about us ( all about us)

it's all about us ( all about us)

it's all about

all about us (all about us)

we'll run away if we must

'cause ya know ( ah ah)

it's all about us (all about us)

it's all about

all about us ( all about us)

we'll run away

'cause ya know ( ah ah)

it's all about us ( all about us)

it's all about us ( it's all about us)

it's all about love (it's all about us)

in you I can trust ( it's all about us)

it's about us

they were all clapping iruka was surprised that faith could sing, faith saw kakashi walk in. "Here is a new song hope you like it. " said faith.

What I Like About You

hey.. uh uh huh

what I like about you

you hold me tight

tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight

keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear

cuz its true that's what I like about you

that's what I like about you

what I like about you

you really know how to dance

when you go

up

down jump around

talk about true romance

keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things I wanna hear

cuz its true that's what I like about you

that's what I like about you

that's what I like about you

that's what I like about you

hey.. uh uh huh

what I like about

you keep me warm at night

never wanna let you go

you know you make me feel alright

keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things I wanna hear

cuz its true that's what I like about you

that's what I like about you

that's what I like about you

you you you

that's what I like about you...

hey

Transformation

come with me i'll take you now

to a place that you fear for no reason why

your heart has turned away from me

and I will make you understand

everything will become clear to you

when you see things through another's eyes

everything will become clear to you

whatever's meant for you, you will find

come with me i'll take you there

to a place where you'll see

everything you need to be the one you need to be

and all of those things that you feared

will disappear from you in time

everything will become clear to you

when you see things through another's eyes

everything will become clear to you

whatever's meant for you, you will find

10,000 miles

fare thee well

my own true love

farewell for awhile

i'm going away

but i'll be back

though I go 10,000 miles

10,000 miles

my own true love

10,000 miles or more

the rocks may melt

and the seas may burn

if I should not return

ohh don't you see

that lonesome dove

sitting on an ivy tree

she's weeping for

her own true love

as I shall we weep for mine

oh come ye back

my own true love

and stay awhile with me

if I had a friend

all on this earth

you've been a friend to me

Away From Me

I hold my breath as this life starts to take it's toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

but oh, god, I feel i've been lied to

lost all faith in the things I have achieved

and I

i've woken now to find myself

in the shadows of all I have created

i'm longing to be lost in you

( away from this place I have made)

won't you take me away from me

crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this

I loathe all i've become

i've woken now to find myself

in the shadows of all I have created

i'm longing to be lost in you

( away from this place I have made)

won't you take me away from me

lost in a dying world I reach for something more

I have grown so weary of this lie I live

i've woken now to find myself

in the shadows of all I have created

i'm longing to be lost in you

( away from this place I have made)

won't you take me away from me

from me

from me

Rakuen ~ Fanatic~

kimi wo wana ni kakemashou mado no nai heya de

boku wo tsumi ni somemashou shikou no jiai de

kairaku no yaiba de

tsubasa wo kirisute

mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru towa nara rakuen

odori kurue soshite kuroi namida wo nagase

Aa... kirei...

yorokobi todokeyou

kanabina itami de

saiketa hane shiki tsumete kimi wo yokatayou

itoshi sugiru sugata ni ima, juu-ji wo kirou

toki hanaseba ii afuredashi souna yokubou

sono toki ni hajimete shukufuku no kane ga naru

Aa... kirei

One Of Us

Deception

Disgrace

evil as plain

as the scar on his face

deception

an out rage

disgrace

for shame

he asked for trouble the moment he came

deception

an out rage

disgrace

for shame

evil as plain

as the scar on his face

deception

an out rage

disgrace

for shame

he asked for trouble the moment he came

see you later, agitator

born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy

his fate

let him run

let him live

but do not forget what we cannot forgive

and he is not one of us

he has never been one of us

he is not part of us

not our kind

someone one once lied to us

now we're not so blind

for we knew he would do

what he's done

and we know that he'll never be one of us

he's not one of us. hmmm

deception

disgrace hmmmm

deception

disgrace hmm hmmm

deception

" this will be the last song for tonight, hope you like this song this is my newest song." said faith.

Behind These Hazel Eyes

seems like just yesterday

you were apart of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

your arms around me tight

everything, it felt so right

unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

now I can't breathe

no, I can't sleep

i'm barely hanging

here I am once again

i'm torn into pieces

can't deny it, can't pretend

just thought you were the one

broken up, deep inside

but you won't get to see these tears I cry

behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

opened up and let you in

you made me feel alright

for once in my life

now all that's left of me

is what I pretend to me

so together, but so broken up inside

'cause I can't breathe

no, I can't sleep

i'm barely hanging on

here I am once again

i'm torn into pieces

can't deny it, can't pretend

just thought you were the one

broken up, deep inside

but you won't get to see these tears I cry

behind these hazel eyes

swallow me then spit me out

for hating me I blame myself

seeing you it kills me now

no, I don't cry on the outside

anymore!

anymore.....

here I am once again

i'm torn into pieces

can't deny it, can't pretend

just thought you were the one

broken up, deep inside

but you won't get to see these tears I cry

behind these hazel eyes

here I am once again

i'm torn into pieces

can't deny it, can't pretend

just thought you were the one

broken up, deep inside

but you won't get to see these tears I cry

behind these hazel eyes

Faith and her band got off the stage, everyone was clapping for them. "Faith, that was amazing. I never heared you sing before." said iruka. "I've seen her sing twice now, her voice is so beautiful, I would love to here it all the time." said kakashi. "Kakashi what are you doing here?" said faith. "I always go here to have a drink once in awhile, faith you ran out with pain in your side today are you ok?" said kakashi. "Yeah, I'm ok thank you for asking." said faith. "Here white Russia on the house." said Harry. "Thank you Harry." said faith. she looked at the clock it was already 11:00. "Faith how do you know sasuke uchiha?" said iruka. "I've known the uchiha clan for many years, they were like my family, and I never had a true family.

When I went to visit my dear friend mikoto and fugaku were sasuke and itachi's parents they were like my family taught me everything I needed to know about their religion. when I was out hunting I accidentally killed one of the outsider of the uchiha clan, he carried the Mangekyou Sharingan eye. now I have the sharingan eye but it has made me strong. I saved sasuke when he was 7 years old, I told him to come here to live a new life. 3 years ago I went back to the uchiha village to barry all of the bodies of my kin. sasuke is like my little brother I care for him I would do anything to help him through his goals in his life." said faith. her cell phone rang, it was sasuke. "Hello?" said faith. " faith I need you here, I had a bad dream." said sasuke. "I'll be home in a few minutes." said faith. she hanged up the phone. "I need to go sasuke needs me he might have seen his memory that he didn't want to see." said faith as she ran out the door.

Chapter 6

Sasuke's nightmare

Faith's Lullaby

Orochimaru comes to see faith

Faith rushed home she changed her cloths to a black tank top and red pajama bottoms. "Sasuke I'm here are you ok?" said faith. "My past was haunting me. please make it go away faith." said sasuke. he was crying so much, faith held him close. "Ohhh it's ok sasuke i'm here don't cry." said faith. she started to sing to him.

You'll Be In My Heart

come stop your crying

it will be alright

just take my hand hold it tight

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

don't you cry

for one so small

you seem so strong

my arms will hold you

keep you safe and warm

this bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

don't you cry

'cause you'll be in my heart

yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

you'll be in my heart

no matter what they say

you'll be in my heart, always

why can't they understand

the way we feel

they just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but

deep inside us

we're not that different at all

and you'll be in my heart

yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

don't listen to them

'cause what do they know

we need each other

to have, to hold

they'll see in time

when destiny calls you

you must be strong

I may not be with you

but you've got to hold on

they'll see in time

I know

we'll show them together

'cause you'll be in my heart

yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

you'll be in my heart

no matter what they say

you'll be in my heart, always

always

faith looked down at sasuke, he was asleep on her chest. "Sleep well sasuke." said faith. she heared something outside she saw orochimaru, she glared at him. "I want to see you tomorrow." said orochimaru. he left faith fell asleep, sasuke looked at faith then he leaned down to kiss her lips, he succeeded. he broke the kiss, faith opened her eyes. Sasuke.... she fell back asleep. sasuke looked at her then fell back to sleep.

Dawn approached faith went into the forest of death. "I've been waiting for you my dearest." said itachi. "Here is more about the village, I got your brother around my finger he trusts me like a sister." said faith. "I don't care for the reports I just want to be with you." said itachi. he kissed her so deep. "Aww what a touching moment." said a familiar voice. itachi broke the kiss, and held faith close to him. "Orochimaru come out." said itachi. "I see you and faith are engaged now, so i've heard and faith is half of mine." said Orochimaru; he pulled her towards him and she glared at him with her sharingan eyes. "She is a beautiful girl isn't she your lucky to have her itachi." said orochimaru. "Yes, that mark you gave her she is so powerful." said itachi. "Orochimaru give sasuke the same seal as you did to me." said faith. "Very well, I will in 4 months." said orochimaru. "Master I found some people for you to imitate." said a man with grey hair. "Well that is good news." said orochimaru. "Who are these people?" said the man. "These are our allies Itachi Uchiha age 19, and Faith Lockheart age 18." said orochimaru. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi age 20. I'm one of orochimaru's followers." said kabuto. "Orochimaru we need some more information on the leaf village but I couldn't get any good information just the same." said faith. "Sorry, I don't have any information on the village aswell." said orochimaru.

faith felt the ground with her hands. "There is going to be a lot of blood here in 4 months, Gaara is going to be here he will shed the blood of the rain ninja's. ohh so much blood, if only I could have some human blood right now." said faith, as her eyes began to feel the need for blood. itachi sat down on the ground, and cut his arm. "Here faith drink mine." said itachi. faith bit his arm and drank his blood, orochimaru and kabuto were watching her drink. "She not human, is she?" said kabuto. "She's full of surprises; I love her more than anything." said itachi. "Your lucky that somebody actually cares for you itachi, unlike me no one cares for Me." said kabuto. faith sat against the itachi's chest as she saw the sad look on his face as he looked down on the ground.

"Your mother died when you were very young, your dad died when you were 2. your not alone in this world kabuto." said faith. she began to shiver, so itachi wrapped her in his coat. "Thank you baby." said faith. "Your welcome." said itachi. "How long have you guys known each other?" said orochimaru. "5 years, she still has so much power inside of her, the fox within her keeps on growing. her power is stronger than my own." said itachi. "Itachi should I protect your brother for now, but then when you come to see him, I should stay out of the way and kill the hokage?" said faith. "Yes, do that." said itachi.

"Master, you called for us?" said a man with bandages all over his face. "These must be the 3 sound ninja's that you are going to capture sasuke with, I will kill them if they hurt him which they won't thanks to the seal that you will place on him, he will pull zaku's arms out of it's sockets. Doso, Kin and Zaku am I correct?" said faith. "How did she guess our names?" said kin. "Kin, it's so easy I can foresee the future." said faith. (_**She's a psychic, she can read minds, her eyes are so seductive, and she is so sexy.**_) Said Dosu. Faith sat up and got up to stretch. itachi grabbed her and kissed her neck. " hey itachi, not here stop that tickles." said faith. "I bet it does that is why i'm doing It." said itachi, as he was tickling her. "orochimaru will you place the cursed seal on sasuke?" said faith. " I will." said orochimaru. "This is going to be a fun test, but the tower is going to be the best." said faith. "I think it's time we should leave don't you think faith?" said itachi. "Yeah let's go home, oh orochimaru go easy on sasuke when you guys fight, don't go easy on sakura and naruto." said faith. "As you wish, faith take care of yourself." said orochimaru. he bowed to her. Itachi and faith disappeared.

Faith and Itachi were back at home, they were asleep together. faith woke up and touched his face moving the few strands of hair from his face. "Hey honey how was your nap?" said itachi. "It was good." said faith. itachi kissed her. someone knocked on the door. "Stay here Itachi." said faith. she went to go answer the door, she saw kakashi, and she went outside. "Kakashi this is not a good time i'm with a very important person." said faith. "I was just wondering what you were going to do later?" said kakashi. " nothing, but right now i'm busy." said faith. "Ok, so I'll seeya later if I can find you." said kakashi. he left, faith went back in she saw itachi laying back with his jacket off. faith climbed on top of him and kissed him. "Hey you naughty girl." said itachi. he grabbed her, so he was on top of her, and then he put his hand up her dress. his hands were so warm. faith removed his belt. "Your mine Itachi." said faith. itachi laughed he removed her dress. " now who is naughty?" said faith.

Chapter 7

Kabuto's heart

Meeting Guy sensei and his squad

Nightfall came; itachi left faith was all alone so she looked at her hair it was so greasy; she took some towels, and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. she went to the river, she removed all her cloths and walked on the water the moonlight was on her body. she dived into the water. Elsewhere kabuto was on a tree branch watching faith have her bath.

(Kabuto's pov) "_**Why does my heart beat for her? Why do I yearn for her? She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. I long to touch her skin feel it on my hands. Itachi is lucky to have someone like her, I would do anything to be with faith, and I would die for her. My heart yearns for her; I can't take it I want to feel her lips on my own.**_" (end of Kabuto's pov) faith jumped out of the water, kabuto stared at her his eyes filled with love. faith put the shampoo in her hair getting into her roots. then she rinsed her hair by swimming in the water all of the shampoo was out, then she filled her hair with conditioner. she rinsed it out aswell, she got out of the water, she twirled around to dry off, a red and white kimono appeared on her body, she fell asleep on a tree.

Kabuto went down to the ground, he touched her face. "Faith your so pretty." said kabuto. he leaned in to kiss her, he succeeded her lips so soft and warm. kabuto's heart was raising in his chest, it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. he broke the kiss, faith woke up and saw kabuto close to her face. "Kabuto?" said faith. she touched his face, he blushed. she smiled, she removed his glasses she kissed him.

She licked inside of his mouth, kabuto couldn't take it much more he had to have more of her. kabuto tore the top half of her shirt, then he kissed down her neck to her chest. faith was moaning from his touch. kabuto kissed her lips again licking her tongue moving his hands on her body. Faith teleported kabuto and herself to her room. She removed his cloths, and he removed her cloths. Kabuto slide his hands down her soft back going lower, he felt her soft skin, and he went to her legs. Kabuto pushed himself inside of her, and began to move slow inside of her. "Kabuto please go deeper inside of me, go all they way in." said faith. He did what he was told, he went all the way in he started to move very hard and very fast. "Kabuto your so hard." Said faith. "Faith, I want you for myself please let me be with you, I've got to have you in my life I love you so bad." Said kabuto. Kabuto kissed her. Faith clawed his back from all the pleasure. Kabuto gave faith one last hard thrust inside her, then both of them began to cum. Kabuto was looking down on faith, as she was sleeping, her body covered in the red satin sheets, he was playing with her hair then she rolled over kabuto rubbed her back and kissed it. "Faith you have brought love into my life, for now on I will always be with you, you will always be in my heart." said kabuto as he fell asleep with her.

Dawn arrived, faith woke up she got dressed then she went walking around in the forest. she heared something near by she saw a squad of kids working with their sensei, the guy had black hair, and bushy eyebrows it was kind of weird. there was this kid that looked so familiar, she took care of him when he was a little kid. she went out in the open. "Neji?" said faith. the boy stopped and turned around and saw faith looking at him. "Who are you girl?" said neji. "You probably don't remember me, I used to take care of you when you were a small child, I partially raised you. " said faith. "Sorry you probably mistaken me for someone else." said neji. she started to sing her lullaby.

Lullaby

Yonde hato

nyeteta

haltela

theteta

my son I have nothing

I can give

but this chance

you may live

I pray we meet again

He will deliver us.....

Hush now

my baby be still love

don't cry

sleep as your rocked

by the stream

sleep and remember

my last lullaby

so i'll be with you

when you dream

River, oh, river

float gently for me

such precious boy on your banks

grow up no somewhere

he can be free

river deliver in help.....

Deliver... us....

"I remember that lullaby, faith?" said neji. tears fell down neji's face, he ran to her and gave her a hug. "Faith, where have you been for 13 years, i've missed you so much." said neji. "It's ok, neji i'm here I won't leave you." said faith. "Excuse me your in the middle....oh wow dang, your a pretty woman." said the man with the bushy eyebrows. "You must be one of the sensei from the hidden leaf villages?" said faith. "Yes, my name is guy sensei, how would you like to my girlfriend?" he said. faith got up, she walked right passed him. "Well look at you, you must be rock lee?" said faith. "Yes, I...I am." said lee, he blushed. "You will make a lady happy someday take care of yourself lee." said faith, she kissed his head. lee fell down to the ground, his face was beat red. "This team is going to have to work more harder, if they are going to kakashi's team, having the 9 tailed fox on their team your team will loose to his team." said faith.

"We're going to beat his team, even if we have to go over time." said gai. "Neji keep an eye on lee when your in the forest of death, he is going to be a punching bag to the sound ninja's." said faith. "How do you know faith?" said neji. "I have the gift of forsight, I can see into the future." said faith. "That's neat." said ten-ten. "As for you ten-ten you will lose to temari a sand village ninja. You won't be able to dodge her attack, you will lose." Said faith. "Ten-ten will not lose, she has dead aim." Said gai. "Rock lee will lose as well to my friend gaara of the sand village. Lee will open the 5 gates, but that won't beat gaara, even though he tired his best to show you that he is a true ninja, his body won't be able to use anything, it will be broken. All because of because of gaara's coffin barrel." Said faith. "What about me faith?" said neji. "You will be facing your cousin Hinata Hyuga; you two will be evenly matched. You almost kill her, and in the finals you will face Recurtio my team mate since I will also be participating in the exam." Said faith.

"Your making all this up." Said gai; he put his hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist tight. "Don't touch me gai." Said faith; she glared her sharingan eyes at him. "You have those eyes as well?" said gai. "I have the kekkai gen kai blood in me." Said faith. She broke his wrist and gai sliced her hand off with the kunai knife. "Faith no!" said neji. "Is that all you can do? If that is it then you are the worst teacher there ever was." Said faith; her hand grew back. "You're not human!" said gai. "No shit Sherlock. The hokage of the hidden leaf village knows that I'm not human. I carry a legendary beast within me, as long as I have her within me I can't die." Said faith. "Let's fight right here and now!" said gai. "I don't have time for weak people like you. I only came here to see how neji was doing and I see that he has the worst sensei there ever was, and one other thing kakashi doesn't think of you of a rival only a small child." Said faith; she spoke in a cruel way.

"I should be going back to the villege." said faith. "Faith don't leave, you just got here don't leave." said neji. "We will meet again, at the chunin exam neji. here take this, I will give you strength." said faith, she wrapped a blue ribbon on his arm. neji hugged her again. "I love you faith." said neji. "I love you too, take care of yourself." said faith. "You didn't answer me, faith. Will you be my girlfriend?" said gai. "No thank you, i'm taken by a true ninja." said faith. she disappeared. "I think she likes me." said gai. "Your an idiot sensei, didn't you hear her. she said she was taken." said neji. " I bet it's kakashi." said ten-ten.

"I guess, all of the squads are already training, sasuke, naruto, and sakura are with kakashi now. this is going to be very interesting this year. bring on the bloodshed." said faith. She went back to the forest of death, cause of orochimaru. she was deep within the forest, where the big creatures were, there was a wolf in the way of where she was headed to. "Iron-rever soul stealer!" said faith, there was blood all over her hands. her white fox ears and 10 tails were out, her nails were out, and she had no shoes on. she wore like a sports bra black with red strips on it, and running shorts on, they were short shorts. her hands were dripping full of tasty blood. then more of the wolves it was a whole pack, she slaughtered them all, her body was covered in blood. "I'm impressed faith you took out every single wolf." said orochimaru.

Faith was licking all of blood off her body and she began to eat the flesh of the wolves. "Shadow clone jutsu." said faith. all her clones were eating all of the pack of wolves flesh. "Faith." said orochimaru. she growled. "Save me some." said orochimaru. he walked over to her, she growled he was going to taste the flesh of the newly killed demon wolf. the flesh was so good, she sensed something far far away, one of her kin, the desert one. it was coming here. "Gaara." said faith, she has felt the power of the 1 tailed fox, the weakest of all of the fox demons. the urge to kill all the time. gaara was such a nice kid, but then that demon fox is inside of him, now faith is the only person that can stop the fox within him, she must set gaara fee from the fox's control. faith has to make a dangerous decision, she has to transform into her 10 tailed winter fox demon, the most legendary of all of the fox's.

3 hours passed, all that was left of the pack of wolves was their bones. all of faith's shadow clones disappeared. she was still covered in blood, then all of a sudden she could feel something licking her. It was orochimaru; he was licking the blood off her body. "Faith you taste so good, let me clean you." said Orochimaru. "Go ahead clean all the blood off my body." said faith. He began licking more of the blood off her body. 10 minutes passed orochimaru was done cleaning her, he layed on her lap while she played with his hair. "Orochimaru, I was wondering if you could give me more power on the curse mark that you placed on me 2 years ago." said faith. "Alright where do you want me to place the curse marks?" said orochimaru. "On the back of my left leg." said faith; she put it out for him. he bit into her left leg giving her another cursed seal. she was in pain, but it wasn't so bad from the first time he bit her body, faith was a strong girl she will never give up. " orochimaru, what's this on your arms?" said faith.

"There is something wrong with my skin, it won't go away." said orochimaru, as he was in pain. she touched his arm, his skin was was going back to the way it was. "How did you do that?" said orochimaru. "It's my fox spirit, if one of my friends have a problem happing to anything on their body or in their body, I can get rid, or destroy whatever is causing the person so much pain." said faith. "That's a cool gift, itachi was right, you do have the 10 tailed fox within you." said orochimaru. "Yes, I enjoy having her inside of me she is my guardian, if she dies inside of me I will die aswell, or if I die she will go with me." said faith. a tear fell to the ground, orochimaru put his hand on her face and stared into her eyes, and then he kissed her. "Don't cry faith, I never want to see you cry." said orochimaru.

Orochimaru unzipped the back of her bra. "What are you doing?" said faith.

"Shh…let me…" said orochimaru. Faith felt his hand go down her pants. He started to rub her pussy then he took his finger deeper inside of her and began to stroke her relentlessly in minutes she was writhing beneath him moaning in pleasure. He pulled his finger out of her pussy and she moaned her disapproval. "Shh just wait I need to remove your pants" Orochimaru said. "Oh ok" Faith said dazed. Orochimaru lifted his head and kissed her, a deep intoxicating kiss that dropped the world away leaving them behind. Their tongues met and clashed in the age old dance. Faith moaned in the kiss and it deepened. His hands roamed and found her breasts, he grasped them and started to rub his thumbs over her nipples masking her gasp. He pulled away and replaced his hands with his mouth.

She glanced at her beast then at him, he smiled and lowered his head. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and laughed when she gasped, a deep throated laugh then took the rest of her breast into his mouth. He began to suckle her, she arched her back in pleasure bringing more of her breast into his mouth. He raised his head then began to do the same to her other breast. He kissed her and while he kissed her he pulled her pants down, but had to stop kissing her to pull her pants all the way down. He kissed her again a quick peck then kissed her jaw, the valley between her breasts. He kept going down, he swirled his tongue around her belly button. He pressed his palm onto her belly then began French kissing her most private part. She bucked when he first started, and he pressed her down with his palm.

He looked up at her, his eyes glazed. He pulled himself up and kissed her lips once more. He stood up and pulled off his clothes and stood still so she could admire him. She wasn't swayed at the size of his cock (_**though it was bigger than any she'd ever seen**_). Faith smiled and that was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her once more then he grabbed his dick and circled it around her core, sending shivers down her spine. He gently entered her and stopped to admire her. "Oro...chi…maru…PLEASE" Faith said. He pushed himself in then slowly torturingly he pulled himself almost entirely out till just the tip of him was still inside her. "Orochimaru!!!" Faith cried. He laughed and began to pump a little faster but still to slow for Faith. "Please Orochimaru Please! Faster!" Faith moaned. He thrust himself inside her faster and faster, and she locked her ankles behind him bringing him even deeper inside of her.

Faith moaned out his name over and over again. Orochimaru was nearing his climax so he pumped even faster and faster. He felt her climax beneath him and he soon joined her collapsing on top of her. "Promise me something Orochimaru" Faith asked. "What is it, Faith?" asked Orochimaru. He licked her neck. "Promise me that if I call out your name you will protect me, and I will protect you." Faith said. "I promise, to protect you if you protect me." Said Orochimaru. Faith fell back exhausted, Orochimaru caught her. "Orochimaru can you do something for me?" Faith asked. "What?" Orochimaru asked curiously. "Can you place more of those cursed seals on me.?" Said Faith. "Sure, anything for you, show me where you want them" said Orochimaru.

She pointed out her right thigh, the left side of her neck, and her ankle. He bit all the places where she wanted the cursed seal marks. "There, you have all the seal marks you wanted." Orochimaru said soothingly. "Thank you" faith said exhaustedly. She then collapsed on Orochimaru's clothing. Orochimaru kissed her check. He covered her body in the wolf's fur coat he had made for her. He whispered in her ear, "I love you faith." he then curled up next to her fully content from their lovemaking and he fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.

Chapter 8

The Chunin Exam

The Forest Of Death

The day final came, the chunin exam was today the hidden leaf village was filled with ninja's from all villages. Faith could smell fresh blood in the village, she headed to where the exam was going to be taken since lord hokage said that she could watch all of the ninja's who ever was going to take the exam. she could smell the stench of the 1 tailed fox he was close so was gaara. she heared some little kid scream, she went to where the kid was. "Kankuro stop, your an embarrassment." said a voice. A boy with a tattoo on his forehead the said love. "Gaara." said faith. the boy turned around and looked at her, she saw the blood thirsty fox that lived inside his soul. "You must be the legendary faith, the girl who has the 10 tailed fox within her own body. It's an honor to meet you face to face." said gaara.

"Same to you gaara." said faith. gaara kissed her, then left blushing. faith went to where the test took place, when she was inside she saw rock lee fighting sasuke she just sat by and watched the fight. "Your mine sasuke." said lee. he was about to use a forbidden jutsu "Lee!" said an old turtle. "Guy sensei?" said lee, as he got on his knees. " sasuke...." said faith, she left and went to the room. she saw so many ninja's, most of them will leave. she saw the 3 sound ninja's, Dosu, kin, and zaku. she also saw kabuto with his group, then all gein squads came in.

Squad 1 (leaf) squad 2 (leaf) squad 3 (Leaf) squad 4 (leaf) squad 5 (sand)

Naruto Kiba Rock Lee Ino gaara

Sasuke Hinata Neji shikamaru temari

Sakura Shino Ten-Ten Choji kankuro

Squad 6 (sound) squad 7(sound) squad 8 (shadow)

Kin Kabuto Darkness

Dosu Yoroi Recurtio  
Zaku Misumi Raiyu

"You must be the 9 gein, my name is Kabuto Yakushi." he said. "So how many times have you taken this test." said shikimaru. "This is my 7th time taking it, these test are pretty hard." said kabuto. "Your kidding me, Kabuto when I took this test it was very easy, I love the forest of death it's a fun test." said faith. "Faith when did you get in here?" said sasuke. faith got knocked down by neji's hug. "Neji, it been 2 months I hope you passed your tests?" said faith. "Yeah of course I did." said neji. faith got up, then dosu attacked kabuto. "Are you ok kabuto?" said faith. "Yes, I'm ok faith, and don't worry." said kabuto. faith was going to walk up to the front, the sound ninja's followed her. (_**Dosu, good job, the test is going to be easy since I have good memory of everything about ninja's, just read me the question and i'll give you the answer.**_) said faith as she was using telepathy to talk with dosu. (_**Thank you**_.) said dosu.

The guy that was going to watch them take the test came in; faith was sitting on the desk. There were so many men on the side, they were staring at faith. They began the test, the ninja's began their tests. She layed on the desk, she was tired. (_**Faith was the answer to this problem. There are 3 squads of gein ninja's, what would be the easier way to kill them**_?) said Dosu. (_**Dosu look at me**_.) said faith. (_**Mind transfer justu**_) said faith. The was now in Dosu's mind. (_**Now lets see here, oh this is the same test that I took years ago.**_) said faith. She was doing his test for him. (_**Mind transfer jutsu**_.) said faith she went back to her body. (_**How are you doing kabuto?**_) said faith. (_**This test is hard can you lend me a hand**_.) said kabuto. (_**Look at me in the front**_.) said faith. He looked us and faith did her mind transfer jutsu again. She also helped zaku and kin.

3 hours passed there were only 10 squads left in the room they passed then Anko came in, she was the teacher for the forest of death. Faith was already there she was ready to see the fight that orochimaru was going to face sasuke's team, she headed deep into the forest. 4 hours passed, she was watching sasuke fighting, he was slow, and orochimaru disguised himself to be a woman from the grass village, so he was fighting sasuke. Faith was enjoying everything. (_**Faith make sure Anko doesn't disturb us**_) said orochimaru.

(_**Very well**_.) said faith. faith disappeared she wore her coat that itachi's wears. 4 miles away was Anko, she was searching for orochimaru. Faith found her. "Anko stop." Said faith. "Faith I don't have much time to talk right now." Said orochimaru. "Your looking for orochimaru aren't you?" said faith. "How do you know about him faith." said Anko. She showed her the seal on her ankle, and neck. "You have the cursed seal too?" said Anko. "I'm sorry Anko, goodbye" said faith; she disappeared behind her and slit her throat.

Faith heared sasuke scream, she ran so quick to find him. She found him, sakura was just sitting there frightened, the she saw naruto pinned to a tree, and he had placed the 5 prong seal on naruto. She wasn't surprised sasuke did his phoenix flame jutsu to fry the face of orochimaru. He lived, sasuke was so tired, and she felt that he had no more chakra left. Orohimaru bit into sasuke's neck and gave him the cursed seal. "I'm sorry my dearest sasuke, but it's the only way." Said faith. Orochimaru fled, faith knew where he was so she went to where he was. She found orochimaru, inside a tree, so she just stayed by his side until he needed her. "Faith go have some fun, I'll be ok." Said orochimaru. She went to go check up on squad 7. On her way she saw another squad looking for battle; it was squad 8 they were looking for a heaven scroll. Kabuto's team was not that far. She could smell the 1 tailed fox; she followed the scent of the beast. She saw the battle between the sand and rain village gaara kill all 3 of the ninja's. Faith walked towards gaara.

"Nice work gaara, the blood is so rich." Said faith. "Faith, how many people have you killed in your life?" said gaara. "Thousands, I have infinite power, I could never be defeated, never the blood that runs through my vein is power one taste by a human, or beast could die instantly. It's poison that runs through my veins." Said faith. "Killing is still not enough, I need more blood shed." Said Gaara "when you get to the tower, be careful when you face rock lee, you never know what he has up his sleeve. I should go now seeya at the tower." Said faith, she disappeared.

Faith stopped to rest for awhile, and then she got a visit from Kabuto. "Did Orochimaru give you the heaven scroll that he got from Naruto's group?" said faith.

"Yes he did, faith I've missed you." said Kabuto. "I've missed you too, I want you to be careful around Gaara when your team gets to the tower. I just care about you, not your team mates." Said faith. Kabuto put his hand on her face. She put her hand on his hand, and then she licked his index finger. Kabuto pushed her up against the tree. She moaned when she felt his warm hand up her shirt, and then he removed her shirt and kissed her chest. "Kabuto, remove your glasses, their cold." Said faith. "I'm sorry my love." Said Kabuto. He removed his glasses, and then he kissed up her neck. "Kabuto what if we get spotted?" said faith. "Don't worry, my darling there is no one out here." Said Kabuto. He removed her pants and panties letting them drop to the floor. He removed his pants and put himself in her moving so fast and hard. Faith was moaning so loud, Kabuto kissed her.

"Kabuto oh god….fuck me harder." Said faith. "Oh faith…your so tight, and wet." Said Kabuto. He went harder and harder, he gave an evil smirk. He gave her one more hard thrust, both of them came. "Oh Kabuto….I am so very tired." Said faith. Kabuto put her down gently, she got up and reached into her shorts she pulled out a bag of senso beans, she ate one all her energy was returned. She snapped her finger and she wore a black tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans. Kabuto went up behind her and hugged her with his naked body. "I should help Naruto's gang out so they won't get stopped by stupid ninja's and they don't open the scrolls." Said Kabuto. "Ok, I'll see you at the tower." Said faith.

Chapter 9

Faith saves sasuke

Faith was watching the battle between rock lee and the sound ninja's. Sakura cut her hair, and she bit into zaku's arm. Ino's group saved sakura's group. Zaku called Choji fat he went bizerk it was so funny. "Good job, thanks a lot now we got to live with him." Said Shikimaru. "Human bolder jutsu!" said Choji. He turned into a giant bolder and headed towards Zaku. "You've got to be kidding me maybe I'm supposed to laugh myself to death. Slicing sound wave!" said Zaku. He was trying to stop Choji. "What he jumped the air stream, if I try going super sonic on it, it will rip my arms off." Said Zaku. "Zaku!" said Dosu. (_**Oh, no you don't mummy man**_.) Shadow possession jutsu!" said Shikimaru. He controlled dosu's shadow. "Ino you take care of the girl." Said Shikimaru. "Right just take care of my body while I'm gone." Said Ino. "Sure." Said shikamaru. "Mind transfer jutsu." Said Ino. She went into kin's body.

Time passed, lee's team came and sasuke woke up with black chakra all around him. "Sakura tell me who did this to you." said sasuke. "That would be me." Said Zaku. Sasuke was going to use the full power of the seal, Zaku did his strongest attack and sasuke got his group out of the way in the blink of an eye. "Phoenix flower jutsu!" said sasuke. Zaku blew the flames away. "In the flames shuriken." Said Zaku. "Zaku get down!" said Dosu. Sasuke grabbed zaku's arms from behind and put his foot on his back. "You seem to be proud of these arms of yours you must be very attached." Said sasuke. "No what are you doing?" said Zaku. Sasuke pulled them out of their sockets, and then sasuke headed for Dosu. Faith jumped in to save Dosu. "Faith what are you doing?" said Dosu. Sasuke stopped. "Dosu get your team mates and leave, I don't want you to be killed." Said faith. Dosu dropped the scroll got his team mates and left.

"Sasuke stop it, don't want to hurt you." said faith. She walked towards him. Sasuke screamed he fell to the floor. Faith held sasuke in her arms. "Come back to me sasuke." Said faith. All the marks on his body faded away. "Faith I'm so tired." Said sasuke. "Rest my sasuke." Said faith. Sasuke fell asleep in her arms. "Shikamaru, Choji go wake up Naruto." Said faith. "Right." Said the both of them. Faith wrapped sasuke in her cloak, and layed him down. "Sakura let me fix your hair." Said faith. "Ok, I like that." Said sakura. Faith was fixing the back of sakura's hair. "Ten-ten you should probably wake up lee." Said faith. Ten-ten came down and shook lee so he would wake up. Sakura thanked lee for giving her the strength to fight. "There all finished sakura. "Now I'm going to get rid of all the scratch marks on your clothing." Said faith, as she clapped her hands together a white light was on sakura all her cloths looked like they were brand new.

Naruto finally woke up; he was so out of the loop he doesn't even know there is a loop. "Naruto come here." Said faith. Naruto went over to her, she lifted up his shirt. "Is see that he put the 5 prong seal on you. I'm going to remove this from you so that you will be using your full power against your opponent." Said faith, she used her power to remove the 5 prong seal from his body. "Come sakura we are leaving." Said faith, as she picked up sasuke. Sakura, Naruto, sasuke and faith left. They arrived at a stream, by the river. "This is where I leave you guys; I must go back to my group. Sakura take care of sasuke for me." Said faith, as she disappeared. She was by the tower. "Faith we got the scrolls now we are in the finals." Said her team mate. "Well done Raiyu, and Recurtio." Said faith. "We've come up a nickname for you, Darkness." Said Raiyu. "A fine name for fine women don't you agrees faith." said Orochimaru. "I see that Kabuto's team has made it through the forest, all of the leaf village ninja's will make it. I can't wait to kill the gein." Said faith.

Everyone went into the tower, to the final match Orochimaru disguised himself to be the chunin from the village of sound he looked so handsome too. "So faith what do you think of my disguise?" said Orochimaru. "You look good Orochimaru." Said faith. Orochimaru licked her neck with his slimy tongue. "Orochimaru can you cut my hair to be the length of your hair." Said faith. "Why would you want to cut your beautiful long hair?" said Orochimaru. "I want to disguise myself like you." said faith, as she licked his mouth. "Ok, if you say so my darling." Said Orochimaru. "Don't worry my hair will grow back in 5 days." Said faith. "Get on your knees faith, so I can do your hair." Said Orochimaru. Faith got on her knees, and Orochimaru cut off her hair to the length that he had his hair. Her headband was the symbol of shadow. The symbol was the sign of a star with the sharingan eye. "Darkness can we remove our shoes we fight much better without them." Said Raiyu. "Yes." Said darkness.

Chapter 10

The Tower

The preliminaries

All of the ninjas arrived for the finals, _**all 24 ninjas were there**_! The 3rd hokage and all of the chunin from all of the villages whose students were there to see their peers battling. Lord Hokage explained all of the rules, they got to actually kill their opponents _**this made Darkness very happy.**_ They had to be in rows of 3, Darkness and her group were next to Kabuto's group. (_**Kabuto your going to drop out aren't you**_?) Darkness taunted. (_**Yes, my job is done, here. When you're done fighting, I'll be in your room.**_) Kabuto said meaningfully. (_**You want another shot at me don't you my dearest**_?) Said Darkness. (_**Of course I do, well seeya.**_) Said Kabuto. "Lord Hokage, haven't I've seen those ninja's before?" Guy asked. "They're from the Shadow Village, it's a legendary village. Just leave them. Where is Anko?" said lord hokage. "Lord Hokage we found Anko dead in the forest, she was ambushed. Someone slit her throat." Said an ANBU ninja. "Lord Hokage please allow me, Hayate Gekkou to be the Procter for the 3rd exam." He said.

Hayate Gekkou explained all of the rules. Kabuto quit the exam, Orochimaru looked at Faith the whole time, she moved her hands on her body and she saw his tongue move on his face. She could tell it was torturing him. (_**Orochimaru am I torturing you**_?) Said faith. (_**Yes you are my love, keep doing it; I will have to suck on your neck when you get up in the look out**_.) Said Orochimaru. (_**I would love that, you know how I feel about your tongue on my body**_.) Said faith, as she moved her hand across her stomach. (_**Your turning me on faith, I can't keep my cock down for much longer I must have you**_.) Said Orochimaru, as his face was squinting from feeling his cock rising from his pants. (_**I'll be up there soon, just wait my dearest**_.) Said faith. "Now let the preliminaries begin." Hayate announced. The board dropped and the first match was Choji vs. Darkness. "Now will the 2 people come to the center please? Now will the rest of you go up to the look out to see the battle." Said Hayate. Darkness was ready. (_**Kakashi can you hear me**_?) Said faith. (_**Faith where are you**_?) Said kakashi. (_**Take sasuke and to get his curse marks sealed up, and give him the senso bean that I placed in your pocket. Go now**_!) Said faith. (_**Right**_.) Kakashi said determinately. Kakashi took sasuke away to seal up the seal. "Now let the match begin!" said Hayate.

Darkness removed her shoes, and was ready to fight. "Lets go fatso." Said darkness. "That does it! I'm going to kick your butt. Expansion jutsu, followed by leaf style tai jutsu." Said Choji. He changed to that big bolder that he used against Zaku. "Human bolder jutsu!" said Choji. He rolled all around the place, he circled around her. A black aura appeared around her as she was using the forbidden power of the seal. Choji went towards her; she kicked him into the wall. Choji got knocked out, then her eyes started to glow red and her nails grew long and sharp. "Poison Nails!" Darkness shouted. She melted away the skin on choji's arms. He screamed out in pain. "Choji, get up!" Shikamaru screamed. Darkness laughed in enjoyment, she bit into his arm breaking the bone with her teeth she then threw him to the ground.

Choji was all bloodied up; Darkness was having so much fun enjoying every minute of it. "Don't kill me please! I give up!" said Choji screamed terrified. "Choji gives up. Darkness wins the match." Said Hayate relieved. Darkness changed back, and when she walked past Hayate he looked at her blushing. She jumped up to where her team mates were, and then walked over to Orochimaru. (_**Well done my darling, now let's go have some fun in the other room. I want to be your Danna**_.) Orochimaru said huskily. (_**Alright, I can't wait anymore. Do you know where we can be alone together**_?) Faith asked. (_**Yes, in my room let's go**_.) Said Orochimaru, as he ushered her to his room.

Orochimaru was alone with faith finally. He pushed her onto the bed ripping her cloths off. "Faith I need you now, my cock is going to explode if I don't get inside of you." said Orochimaru, he started to lick her body with his tongue making her body all wet, soft and aroused. "Orochimaru, I need you inside of me. Please fuck me? Fuck me until I pass out!" Faith said, licking her lips enticingly. He grabbed her ass and slammed himself into her forcefully making her scream out his name "Orochimaru!!" He was extremely rough with her fucking her so hard that his hips grinded against her hips. He slammed himself in as far as he could go; he could feel his cock hardening inside her. Faith tilted her head back from all of the intense pleasure, and he licked her neck. "Please Orochimaru, go harder." Faith moaned. "You're my satisfaction. Let me give you more than I ever gave you before." Said Orochimaru, as he tore her insides apart, she had climaxed twice already but he didn't notice or stop so he kept on going.

"Faith you've climaxed three times now, I'm going to go deeper inside you than before." Orochimaru ground out. He pushed all the way in, her walls were gripping his cock so hard that she didn't want him to remove it from her. He could feel his tender skin becoming raw inside of her. "Am I hurting you Orochimaru?" Faith asked concerned. "No I love being inside you, it doesn't matter to me if my dick starts to hurt me. I just want to be with you longer." Orochimaru said with a devilish grin. "I love you….Orochimaru." said faith. Orochimaru looked at her and smiled. "I love you too faith and I will never stop loving you. Even if I die, I will never stop loving you." said Orochimaru as he kissed her, he stuck out his long tongue and then she licked it engulfing it into her mouth. He smiled; rolling his eyes back feeling her bite his tongue. (Bite on my tongue harder!) Said Orochimaru. Faith bit into his tongue even harder, she took in even more of his tongue until it was down her throat.

Faith felt his tongue down her throat. (_**Orochimaru, I want more of your tongue make it longer**_.) Said faith. Orochimaru did what he was told, he licked the inside of her throat while she licked all sides of his tongue. He was still moving inside her while his tongue was in her mouth, she moaned loud from the feel of his tongue inside her mouth and the intense pleasure of him moving inside of her. Orochimaru and faith climaxed at the same time. (_**Remove yourself from me and your tongue but I need to catch my breath and put your tongue back in my mouth when we are done getting dressed**_.) Said faith. Both of them got up and started to get dressed. Orochimaru was putting his outfit back on, but faith wrapped her legs around his waist from behind. "Heheha, you still want more of me don't you?" said Orochimaru grinning wildly. "Yes, but we can have more fun later, besides I want more of your delicious tongue on my pussy." Faith said naughtily, as she licked his face. Faith got up from the bed. "But we should head back to see the rest of the matches." Said faith sadly. Orochimaru teleported faith and he back to the arena.

"Darkness where have you been?" said Recurtio. "Sorry I had to run a little errand. So what match is going on?" said darkness. "Well this is the last match. Neji beat the shit out of Hinata and can you believe it they were cousins. Naruto won against kiba. Sasuke did the lotus technique to knock out yoroi. Now it's Recurtio's turn to fight against Dosu." Raiyu announced. "Recurtio, good luck I hope he doesn't change to his tiger form." Said Darkness. "Don't worry my dearest." Orochimaru said hugging her tightly. "Let the match begin." Said Hayate. "Shadow clone jutsu!" said Recurtio. Dosu ran up to him with full speed, Recurtio bit the weapon on his arm and crushed the device with his teeth. Recurtio's tiger ears were out. "Recurtio your ears hide your ears!" said darkness. Recurtio felt his ears on his head then his ears went back to normal. "Tornado fist!" said Recurtio. Wind was on his wrists. "Jin has this technique?" said darkness. Recurtio punched dosu in the face and then dosu was knocked out. "Recurtio wins the match." Said Hayate. The board rolled down. "The finals will begin tomorrow this is the people who are in the finals:

Raiyu

Sasuke

Naruto

Shino

Recurtio

Gaara

Darkness

Neji

Shikamaru

"Now finalists will you follow me I will show you to your rooms, you will be bunking with 3 people, you cannot change your room. Chunin leader you follow me as well." Said Hayate. All the finalists followed Hayate to their rooms. "Ok let's see here." Said Hayate.

Rooms

Raiyu, Shino, and Shikamaru = the sound ninja chunin

Sasuke, Naruto, and Recurtio = the kohana village

Neji, Gaara, and the chunin from the sand village

Darkness, kakashi, and Guy.

"What! I have to bunk with that annoying guy! Tonight I'm sleeping with kakashi." Said darkness. "Don't worry darkness he may be annoying but I know how to make him shut up." Said kakashi. Darkness went in her room; she took the bed by the window. "Looks like we have a cute girl." Said guy. "Keep dreaming guy, I'm never going to be your girlfriend." Said darkness. "How did you know I was going to say that?" said guy. "Guy, her name is not darkness, which is faith you are taking to." Said kakashi. "She is darkness?" said guy. "Yes, she's been darkness this whole time, and I'm surprised you couldn't see through her disguise.

Faith is my girlfriend so hands off guy." Said kakashi. "That is no fair kakashi. How come she gets to be your girlfriend?" said guy. "Hm you say something?" said kakashi. Guy screamed, faith slipped her hand up kakashi's shirt. "Kakashi, may I have you tonight?" said faith, she licked his right ear. "Alright, be patient faith." said kakashi. He pulled her close slipping his into her shirt, and she could feel his erection from within his pants. "Kakashi you're already hard, is my touching making you do that?" said faith. "Yes, you are doing that to me." Said kakashi. Faith smiled, and kakashi lowered his mask and kissed her.

Faith pushed him onto her bed and on top of him. She removed his shoes; she moved her hands up his body, kakashi moaned when she was touching him when she moved her hands across his pants. "Kakashi remove your headband and jacket." Said faith. Kakashi sat up and removed his headband and his jacket. She looked into his sharingan eye, she kissed him moving her hands up his shirt removing it from his body. Kakashi removed faith's shirt from her body, he moved his hands up where her breasts were. He clenched onto them, massaging them through her bra. "Oh…. Kakashi…." Said faith as she removed his pants from his body, all that was left on his body was is gloves. "Kakashi I need it." Said faith. Kakashi got on top of her, removed her pants and panties. She could feel his hard cock against her he pushed himself inside of her, moving slow at first. He went harder and harder, not wanting to stop and faith wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of her. "Kakashi go harder!" said faith.

Kakashi moved his hand on her lower back, kissing down her neck. He removed her bra. He engulfed her breast in his mouth, she moaned as she moved her hand down his stomach. Kakashi went rough on her, she was whimpering for more pleasure from his movements. "Faith you're so tight, so warm. I must go harder on you." said kakashi. Faith felt his cock it was hard as a brick, faith started to cum so did kakashi. He removed himself from her and layed down next to her, she put on a robe, and she was going to the bathroom. Kakashi was asleep, and guy was wearing ear plugs so he didn't hear anything that we did together. Faith was walking down the hallway to the bathroom she passed Iruka he was sleeping. Faith put a blanket on him so he won't be cold, and she walked by the chunin from the sand village she smiled. Faith checked on her sound village friend. "Sleep well my friend." Said faith she kissed his check. He woke up and grabbed her, he embraced her. (_**Faith, I need to be with you can I sleep with you in your room. I will push guy out of the room so we can be together**_.) said Orochimaru. He got up and took faith's hand and headed back to the room, guy was outside. Faith layed down on the bed with Orochimaru. Both of them fell asleep together.

Chapter 11

The finals

Everybody had to meet in the arena for the next round. They had to draw from a box, on the paper had a number on it. So they started to draw:

Raiyu vs. Shino

Shikamaru vs. Gaara

Sasuke vs. Darkness

Naruto vs. Recurtio

Neji would have to face the winner when the matches are done. They went outside, the sun was shining down. The arena had the sky, walls all around some trees and soft dirt. "You ready today darkness?" said Recurtio. "Yes, your one of the people I want to face so you better not lose to one of these insects." Said darkness. "You'll do great my darling I just know it." Said Orochimaru. "I know I want to have some fun with these kids." Said darkness. "Can we have the first people for the first match come to the center." Said Hayate. Raiyu and Shino went to the center. "Now let the match begin." Said Hayate.

"Raiyu it is time to show our opponents what we truly are! Let's show them what true power is all about!" said Darkness. "But you told us never to show are true form in case we needed to win the match!" said Raiyu. "I allow it and It is ok midnight." Said darkness. A black aura surrounded midnight's body, she flew into the air, made a screech sound and the ground began to shake. She transformed into a black dragon with blue eyes. She blew out blue fire from her mouth, it torched shino's cloths. All that was left of him was pants. "Raiyu be careful he has bugs living inside of him!" said darkness. "I know that shadow and I know the perfect way to destroy him." Said Raiyu. She flew up into the sky. "Oh no this is going to be a big explosion." Said darkness.

Shadow looked at sasuke she knew that she can't go easy on him. (_**Sasuke can you hear me**_?) said faith as she was talking to him through her mind. (_**Faith, where are you, I need you here to give me strength to go through my match**_.) said sasuke. (_**I'm closer than you think, look around you**_.) said faith. sasuke looked around looking for her. (_**Sasuke please for give me**_.) said faith. (_**Forgive you for what**_?) said sasuke. Faith didn't answer him back. Darkness's voice was different than faith's voice. Raiyu opened all 8 gates in her body, and hit shino with everything she had. "No Raiyu!" Said Darkness. The smoke cleared shino was dead so was midnight. Shadow jumped down to the arena to get midnight. "Raiyu wake up please, my dear friend. Wake up!" said Darkness. "She's gone shadow let her be." Said kakashi. He held her in his arms, she was crying so much. The paramedic's took shino and midnight's bodies.

Let's begin the 2nd match. The fighter's Gaara and shikamaru come to the field. Shadow went with the paramedic's and then she slit the throats of them. "That was some good acting wasn't it shadow?" said Raiyu. "Yes, it was now on to the next stage." Said Darkness. "I can't treat sasuke like a kid anymore I must show him what I truly am." Said Darkness. "Are you going to talk with him before your fight with him?" said Raiyu. "Yes, I'll seeya later." Said Darkness. "I'm going to do my part of the mission." Said Raiyu. Darkness was watching the fight with gaara and shikamaru. Gaara changed to his demon 1 tailed fox demon of the sand. (_**Gaara you also have one of the legendary fox demons with in you**_?) said faith. (_**Faith where are you I want to face you next**_.) said gaara. (_**I accept your challenge gaara of the sand**_.) said faith. the match was over gaara won the match. "Will Darkness and Sasuke come into the arena and let the match begin." Said Hayate.

Darkness removed her shoes, her jacket until she was wearing her sports bra and black running shorts. The curse marks appear on her body. "Sasuke I won't go easy on you, I expect a challenge from the brother of Itachi." Said darkness. "How do you know about my brother?" said sasuke. "You don't recognize me sasuke?" said darkness. She changed her voice and her eye color back to normal. "Faith, you've been darkness this whole time?" said sasuke. "Yes, I've been watching out for you, seeing your abilities for myself." Said faith. she ran up to him with a black aura around her body giving her amazing speed. Faith punched him in the arm and it was frozen. "What? What happen?" said sasuke. "It's the power of the demon within my body." Said faith. "Demon?" said sasuke. "Within me I carry the most powerful demon, the legendary 10 tailed winter fox demon." Said faith.

"10 tailed fox?" said sasuke. "Now I'll show you real jutsu's that doesn't contain hand signs." Said faith. she jumped away, and she put her hand up in the air as ice started to form in her hand. She punched the ground and the ground was turning into ice. The whole arena was made of ice now. "How did you?" said sasuke. "Shards of winter!" said faith as she froze Sasuke's legs, he was noticing that the ice was draining his chakra and making me stronger. "Sasuke!" said sakura. Sasuke glared at her. "Sasuke why don't you use your curse seal against me?" said faith. "I don't want to against you. I'm afraid of hurting the person that is precious to me." Said sasuke. "Who is that sasuke?" said faith. "It's you faith, I care about you a lot. I love you faith." said sasuke. Sakura and Ino's eyes widen when sasuke said that he loved faith. "Sasuke its ok use the seal before all your chakra is gone." Said faith.

"Faith, I'm sorry." Said sasuke. Faith saw tears fall from his eyes and he broke from his ice prism and did his hand signs for his fire jutsu. Faith felt wires on her whole body, she couldn't move. He blew fire out of his mouth, and all of the stings cached on fire, her whole body was set up in flames. Faith screamed so loud, sasuke was crying when he was doing his jutsu. "Faith!" said kakashi. Faith broke the wires and absorbed all of sasuke's attack. She fell to the floor. Sasuke fell to his knees, and faith got up all of her wounds were gone. "But how?" said sasuke. The black aura surrounded her once again faith looked up and her sharingan eyes were staring at sasuke. "Lightning blaze!" said faith as she held in both of her hands the technique that kakashi used against zabuza, the technique that killed haku. She flew up into the air and put the lightning into a great big ball of lightning.

She sucked it inside of her and she shot the lightning out of her mouth and it hit sasuke head on. When smoke was gone sasuke was all bloody, he couldn't move his body because it had so much pain. "I give up." Said sasuke. Faith flew back down to the ground, and walked over to sasuke. She picked him up, and she kissed his head giving him her life force to heal his wounds restring his strength. The ice faded away, the arena went back to normal. "Now let's have the Naruto and Recurtio in the middle. Let the match begin." Said Hayate. Everyone else was in the lobby; faith was laying on a couch with sasuke sleeping on her. "You care a lot for sasuke don't you faith?" said kakashi. "Yes, but I'm in love with someone else." Said faith. Sasuke was waking up. "Faith you're not hurt are you?" said sasuke. "I'll be fine sasuke don't worry, now sleep my dear." Said faith. Sasuke went right back to sleep, and faith was rubbing his back.

Faith sat up so sasuke was lying on her lap. "Sasuke has grown very attach to you faith." said kakashi. "Yes, I know kakashi. All of the boys here have grown attach to me, its strange." Said faith. Gaara walks up to faith, he removes the gourd from his back and sat down in front of her. Faith touched his face and he tilted his head back from her touch. "Faith we never saw gaara take off his gourd in front of a woman before. We never saw him so calm like this before either." Sad kankuro. "You guys are lucky that you have such a strong little brother. He has gone through so much pain, I saw his whole past. Loosing the one person who loved him, being a person to lock up all of their emotions." Said faith as she moved her hand on gaara's face. Gaara fell asleep as her soft hands were making him fall asleep.

Meanwhile Ino and sakura were talking. "I can't believe sasuke said he loved faith. She is older than him." Said Ino. "Ino, he feels safe around faith, when he were training with her 4 months ago sasuke was always smiling when he was with faith." said sakura. "You guys are jealous of faith aren't you? I guess you guys have a new rival." Said shikamaru. "I saw here in the bingo book, she is legendary around the world. Kakashi sensei likes her, so does that gaara character." Said sakura. "Hey guys there is another thing that no one knows about, the other day when I was on my way to the bathroom I saw faith talking with some guy named Orochimaru." Said shikamaru.

"Orochimaru, he's the one who hurt sasuke. Why would she know him?" said sakura. "I saw them kissing too. That guy Orochimaru has a long tongue like a snake, he was licking all the naked area's on her body." Said shikamaru. Shikamaru was getting en erection just thinking about seeing faith naked. "All of the boys like her here." Said ino. "You guys are so hopeless you know, and you don't understand why we like her." said shikamaru. He walked away from ino and sakura. "Sasuke looks so peaceful and happy when he is with faith and when he is around us he thinks he's better than us. On the C rank mission that we were on I thought he died but then I saw her walking up to sasuke. She had angel wings and there was someone with her. Faith whispered into sasuke's ear. "It's not your time sasuke, you still have a mission to complete." Said faith. "That man also spoke to sasuke." Said sakura. "Little brother, your hatred is not strong enough if you plan on killing me you need to be stronger." Said the man. Faith put her hand on sasuke's body and healed all of his wounds and then they both disappeared.

Meanwhile faith was resting her arms. Neji walks up to faith and sits by her legs. Faith watches the fight between naruto and Recurtio. (_**Recurtio is going to be a strong opponent when I face him in the end, I will win because I'm stronger than him. This is going to be a great match**_.) Said faith. (_**I wonder what she is thinking about.**_) Said kakashi. (_**Faith can you hear me**_?) Said Itachi. (_**Yes, where are you Itachi**_?) Said faith. (_**I'm outside with kisame**_.) Said Itachi. (_**I'll be there in a minute**_.) Said faith as she put down sasuke and the she jumped into the air and disappeared. She was outside, she put on her Akatsuki cloak on and she saw itachi and kisame. "Itachi!" said faith. Itachi turned around and ran up to her and picked her up swinging her around. He kissed her so passionately. Faith missed his lips up against hers, she touched his face. "Itachi I missed you so bad." Said faith. "I missed you so badly, I can never stop thinking about you not even for an instant." Said itachi.

"Here is all the data of the hidden leaf village, everything, and all of the names of the ninja's that would be useful to us." Said faith. "Faith who are these guys?" said Raiyu. "This is my husband Itachi Uchiha, sasuke's older brother and this is kisame." Said faith. Kisame looked at Raiyu and he was blushing. (_**Raiyu I think kisame likes you**_.) Said faith. (_**He is so ugly I don't like him at all. If he touches me he will die**_.) Said Raiyu. (_**Wow Raiyu is so hot**_!) Said kisame. "Don't even think about it kisame." Said faith; as kicked kisame in the face. Itachi pulled faith close to him. "Round us up some troops while you're here." Said itachi. "Alright itachi." Said faith; as itachi pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you faith." said itachi. "I love you too itachi." Said faith. "Sasuke is looking for you faith." said Raiyu. "Ok, I'll be there in a second." Said faith. "You have to leave me again. I will be waiting for you at home alright." Said itachi; as he touches her face and kissed her one last time. "Itachi I will be home when I'm done with the test." Said faith. Raiyu and faith disappeared as they were back in the lobby. Faith's cloths were the cloths she was wearing when she faced sasuke.

"Iruka where is lord hokage?" said faith. "I'm right here. We need to talk faith." said lord hokage. Faith followed lord hokage to the roof of the stadium. "Faith you wanted to talk?" said lord hokage. "I'm married to sasuke's older brother, and we got married 2 years ago." Said faith. "Congratulation's faith I'm happy for you. When I announce for the match between you and gaara of the sand I will say your last name is that ok with you?" said lord hokage. "Yes, that is fine with me. Neji has to face Recurtio." Said faith. "You and gaara will face each other next when the other two are done." Said lord hokage. "After this exam I will be leaving for awhile and I don't want sasuke to know." Said faith. "I won't tell him." Said lord hokage. "Thank you." said faith. "Lord Hokage Recurtio won the match against naruto." Said Iruka. "I should get ready for my match with gaara." Said faith. "I wish you luck on your match." Said lord Hokage.

Chapter 12

The final match

Fox vs. Tiger

Snow vs. Fire

Faith went back to the lobby. "Faith!" said sasuke. He knocked her down with a hug. "Hey sasuke, my match is coming up and I need to get ready." Said faith; as she got up and sasuke was still hugging her. "Sasuke I love you too now let go." Said faith. Sasuke got off of her. "Faith may I speak with you?" said gaara. "Sure why not gaara." Said faith. Gaara and faith went to the other side of the lobby. "Faith in the fight if I have to I will change into my demon form if you want a challenge." Said gaara. "Why don't you change into your demon fox form when the match starts give the people a real show." Said faith. "Alright, this match will be fun, just don't expect me to go easy on you." said gaara. "I don't expect you to go easy on me, the demon within me expects no mercy from you gaara. Show me all the power you got." Said faith. "Will gaara of the sand and faith Uchiha report to the stadium." Said lord hokage. Faith and gaara went to the middle of the stadium. Everyone was by the window ready to see the match. "Let the match begin!" said lord hokage.

Gaara was changing into his sand demon fox and it was huge, fat and ugly. Faith saw gaara wide open for an attack. Faith spoke to the fox within her (_**Please help me win this match give me the strength**_.) said faith. She heard the roar of the fox within her, and a blue aura surrounded her body. Faith jumped into the air a huge flash of aqua blue light appeared in the air. "What's going on?!" said sasuke. "It's her true form." Said kakashi. Faith transformation was complete, she had transformed to her 10 tailed winter fox demon and she was bigger than gaara's fox form. Gaara was by her leg, he looked up at her and he bit her leg. "Ice storm!" said faith. Gaara got covered in snow, and the hold stadium was full of snow. Faith grabbed gaara by her mouth biting him turning him into ice. Faith was on the forehead of the fox demon like gaara was. "Gaara!" said faith; she got through the sand that was protecting him.

Gaara and faith had a fist fight. "Ice sword!" said faith; she cut gaara's face. He bit her arm with his fangs. (_**Quote: the person who has a spirit inside of them they control the spirit. If gaara bit faith's arm the beast will bit her leg**_.) Faith bit into gaara's neck with her fangs. Gaara tackled faith and she tackled back hitting him in the head. Gaara screamed, faith heard something cracking and it was gaara's demon fox was breaking. Faith jumped into the air. "Diamond storm!" said faith. Gaara was defeated he was dying, and he changed back to normal so did faith. "Gaara, can you hear me?" said faith. He coughed up blood from his mouth. "Faith I used too much of my chakra, I'm dying." Said gaara as a tear fell down the side of his face. "That was a fun match gaara, I wanted to face you again." Said faith; tears fell onto his face. Gaara put his hand on her face. "Gaara you're going to be ok." Said faith; she put her hand on his chest she used a healing jutsu that she learned in kikyo pass. Gaara was all healed up he was good as new. "Faith how did you do that?" said gaara. "Something I learned in kikyo pass." Said faith.

Gaara and faith went inside the lobby. "Faith that was so cool!" said sakura. "I need to go see some people in the infirmary." Said faith; she disappeared to the infirmary. "May we help you?" said the nurse. "Yes, I'm here to see Yoroi Akado, Misumi Tsurugi, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku." Said faith. "All of them are down the hall all doors on the left." Said the nurse. "Thank you." said faith; she went to go see Yoroi first. Faith's hair grew back to the way it was before Orochimaru cut it. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said Yoroi. Faith walked in. "My lady this is the first time you paid me a visit." Said yoroi. Faith sat down next to him on his bed. "How are you feeling yoroi? Are you feeling better?" said faith. "My back still hurts like hell. I'm going to crush sasuke Uchiha next time." Yoroi said in an angry way. "Calm down yoroi you still need a lot more training for that to happen. If you join with me I can give you the power greater than Orochimaru's power." Said faith. "How? I will do anything for power." Said yoroi. "Here go to this place and ask for Itachi, tell him that I sent you and you will go through some tests in order for you to join us in power." Said faith; she got up and kissed his forehead and left.

Faith knocked on Misumi's door. "Come in." said Misumi. Faith walked inside. "My lady faith? It's an honor to be in you're presents." Said Misumi. Faith smiles and places her hand on his hand. "How are you feeling?" said faith. "I feel better faith you don't have to worry about me, I still need a lot more training to be able to beat that sand village squirt." Said Misumi. Faith got up and walked to the window. "Misumi do you want to have power that is stronger than Orochimaru?" said faith. "Yes, but no one is stronger than him." Said Misumi. "I'm stronger than him so is my husband itachi Uchiha. Join me and my organization to take over the village hidden in the leaves." Said faith. "I will join you." said Misumi. "Here take this. This will tell you where to go ask for itachi tell him that faith sent you and for you to join us they will put you through difficult tests to test you're strength's and weaknesses to see that you are worthy enough to join us." Said faith; she left the room.

Dosu, Zaku and Kin were in the same room together. Faith knocked on the door first. "Come in." said Dosu. Faith walked in. "Faith what brings you here to see us?" said faith. "I came here with a proposition. What if I told you that you could have a power to surpass Orochimaru's power?" said faith. "How faith?" said kin. "If you join me you will have a power greater than Orochimaru and all of the hokage's that ever lived." Said faith. "Will we learn how to do any kinds of jutsu techniques?" said Zaku. "Yes, you can learn forbidden jutsu's one's that can help and one's you can destroy people." Said faith. "So if we join you we will gain ultimate power?" said Dosu. "Yes." Said faith. "I'll join you." said Kin. "Me too." Said Zaku. "I will as well." Said Dosu. "This will tell you where to go ask for itachi and tell him that faith sent you. They will put you through difficult tests to test you're strength's and weaknesses to see that you are worthy enough to join us." Said faith; she left the room.

Faith went to Kankuro, Temari, Rock Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and Kiba's room and told them the same thing, but she told them not to tell anyone. They all agreed to join; her and she gave them the paper to tell them where to go. Faith went back to the lobby to see how the match was going. Recurtio changed to his tiger form, and neji's chakra was almost gone, he was going to faint at any second. (_**Neji you fought well just give up**_.) Said faith. (_**No, I want to make you proud of me, I won't stop until I beat this guy**_.) Said neji. (_**Neji I am proud of you I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Please stop neji**_.) Said faith. Neji faints. (_**I'm so proud of you neji. Now rest you're strength, my dear**_.) Said faith. (_**Faith, thank you for being here when I needed you**_.) Said neji.

"The final match will begin, will Faith Uchiha come to the field." Said lord hokage. Faith went to the arena and looked Recurtio in the eyes, she transformed to her 10 tailed winter fox demon. "Let the last match begin!" said lord hokage. (_**Faith, please be careful in this match**_.) Said sasuke; he was praying for her so was everyone else. All of a sudden a flute appeared in front of sasuke.

Faith jumped into the air and was in the sun. "Solar flare!" said faith; as a big flash of very bright light blinded Recurtio and everyone else that looked. "My eyes!" said Recurtio. "Shadow clone jutsu!" said faith; there was 4 clones of her fox form. (_**This match Recurtio and faith weren't on the top of their spirits heads they were fused with each other having the aura of the beasts around them. Their claws, tails, ears and their eyes were like their beasts spirits**_.) Faith ran to Recurtio and punched him in the face, clone 2 attacked him ripping his shirt and she undid the jutsu. "Go faith knock off his block off!" said naruto. (_**Haku give me the strength to perform your crystal ice mirror jutsu.**_) Said faith; a white light hits her and she feels haku's spirit enter her body giving her his speed and the power of his kenkai gen kai power. Recurtio gain his eye sight back and jumped into the air, wind appeared around his fists and he flew down fast. "Tornado fist!" said Recurtio. Faith used the replacement jutsu to switch herself with a dummy, she appeared on the other side of the arena and she took out a fan. "What's with the fan?" said Recurtio. "Dance of blades!" said faith; huge moon blades came out of her fan. Recurtio dodged them all. "Masenco!" said Recurtio.

Faith ran up the wall in her hand she had the lightning blaze in her hands. (_**She's going to use that attack again?**_) Said kakashi. Faith was up in the air she was preparing to attack Recurtio he was ready to attack her. "Kamahama!!" said Recurtio; a huge blue light went towards faith. "Lightning blaze twin dragon!" said faith; the lightning blaze that she had in her hand formed into two dragons and absorbed the power of his attack and hit Recurtio head on. Faith stayed up in the air she felt someone behind her. "I knew you wouldn't go down easy Recurtio." Said faith as she laughed. "I won't lose to a girl, I won't lose to my team mate." Said Recurtio. Faith looked into his eyes she saw pride in them. "Kakashi sensei how are they floating in the air like that?" said sakura. "It's very advance chakra, higher level then hokage, these two are very advance in the art of ninja." Said kakashi. "Doesn't that take a lot of their chakra sensei." Said sakura. "Faith has infinite power, she will never give up, and she fights for the people she cares about." Said gaara. "How do you know that?" said sasuke. "I can't believe you can't see it sasuke." Said gaara. "I know she fights for the people she loves." Said neji. Sasuke looks at her. "I see it now." Said sasuke. "Go faith!" said naruto.

"Let's begin shall we Recurtio." Said faith. "Let's get serious." Said Recurtio. Both faith and Recurtio fought with kit gloves this time for a little while. "Sensei is faith going to win?" said sakura. "Who knows sakura?" said kakashi. "She will win." Said rock lee. "How? You shouldn't be walking lee?" said neji. "Faith saved my life using her feeling technique." Said lee. "Healing technique?" said neji. "Remember when she used it on gaara cause she didn't want someone close to her die." Said sasuke. "Oh, I remember." Said neji. "Phoenix flower jutsu followed by phoenix flame jutsu!" said faith; she spit fire out of her mouth she hit Recurtio on his left arm. "Spirit sword!" said Recurtio; he held a long spirit sword. Faith flew towards him and she got stabbed in the arm. "Slicing sound wave!" said faith. Recurtio dodged the attack he sliced off her arm, and then she grew back a new one. "How did she grow back another arm?" said naruto. "It's something that she can only do." Said kakashi. "Lightning blaze shot gun!" said faith; daggers of the lightning blaze were in a million pieces heading all around Recurtio he fell to the ground.

Water was around him; faith was going to use haku's special attack. "I know that hand sign." Said sasuke. "Secret jutsu crystal ice mirror jutsu!" said faith. There were 30 mirrors around Recurtio and faith entered into the mirror and appeared in all of them. The ground was ice water underneath him faith could breath under water, Recurtio hates the water and faith just loves it. Recurtio got up and looked around, faith threw sharp ice crystals at him and they looked like needles. "Shards of winter!" said faith; she threw more needles at him. He ran up to one of the mirrors and tried to break it but he just broke his hand. "How did she know how to do that?" said naruto. "She has kenkai gen kai blood within herself." Said gai. "How do you know that?" said kakashi. "A long time ago when she saw neji training she came out of nowhere and started to sing a lullaby to neji and it brought back his memory of her. She told us the future on what was going to happen to my whole squad and I thought she was lying but she told the truth." Said gai.

"So she knew who would make it to the finals, and she knew who would win." Said sasuke. "Yes, everything came true and now I see what she truly is." Said gai. "She is a wonderful woman to have around the children." Said kakashi. "Sensei do you love her?" said sakura. "Yes, I do but she is in love with someone else. She is married to someone." Said kakashi. "Who?" said sasuke. "Her last name is Uchiha who's last name is also Uchiha besides yours sasuke?" said kakashi. "It can't be?" said sasuke. "This will be the end of you Recurtio." Said faith. "No you're not going to use that attack?" said Recurtio. Faith got rid of the ice mirrors and her arm had a black aura around it. "What's going on with her arm?" said sasuke. "She's going to do her most dangerous attack this will end the life of Recurtio." Said gaara. "How do you know?" said sasuke. "Nothing can stop this attack." Said gaara. A loud roar came from out of nowhere. "Say goodbye Recurtio!" said faith.

"Get down!" said kakashi. "DRAGONS OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!" said faith; a huge dark dragon covered the entire arena the flame was so intense that it destroyed half of the stadium and Recurtio. Recurtio was gone the dragon was back on her arm. "The new chunin is faith Uchiha." Said lord hokage. Faith looked up at her friends, she smiled and then she fell to the ground so tired. "Faith!!" said sasuke. The new chunin were faith Uchiha, neji Hyuga, naruto uzamaki, sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. Kakashi picked up faith and she woke up. "Hey faith how are you feeling?" said kakashi. "I'm so tired, that attack takes all of your chakra. Let's go home kakashi." Said faith. "Yeah that sounds good, you can stay with me for a while so you can regain your strength." Said kakashi. "Yes, that would be nice kakashi." Said faith; she fell asleep in his arms. (_**You did an amazing job faith one day if I die you will be the next hokage**_.) Said lord hokage.

The chunin exams were over.


End file.
